The Era of Chaos
by Courage to Use the Power
Summary: Link is a 17 year old orphan who dreams of adventure. He has trained with a sword since he was twelve. But what happens when he and his best friend (OC) are shoved headlong into a war no one knew existed? OoTesque map, but may have characteristics of TP and SS throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first in a multi chapter installment for the Legend of Zelda. It takes place on the timeline about 400 years after Skyward Sword and 200 years before the Minish Cap. (I am taking some liberties with the timing simply because exact amounts of time aren't given) Enjoy!

* Chapter 1 *

 _Before Link was the corpse of King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, split in two from his right shoulder to his left hip. Behind the former king stood a figure in all black, laughing at the scene before it. The Hylian Army fell soldier by soldier as the demonic horde overtook the square. Link only had time to notice that the decorations for the Festival of the Rapture were alight with fire as he felt himself fall into an abyss. As he fell he heard a melodic voice cry out, "_ ** _This shall be my revenge!_** _"_

* * *

Link's head shot up at the sound of the voice. Link looked about confused before he realized he was at his schoolhouse near the center of Castle Town. His classmates sitting behind him snickered as he rubbed the side of his face feeling the pieces of parchment that were stuck to him. Link peeled them off ignoring his classmates.

"It is known that in the first days of the world, Din the Goddess of Power created the Earth, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, the Sky and the waters, and Farore, Goddess of Courage, the life among them. It is also known that time has its own Goddess as well, but her name was lost to her own creation. The Goddesses created Hyrule to rule over the rest of the world. Of course the Zoras have their king, the Kokiri have the Great Deku Tree, and the Gorons have their Elders, but all defer to the Royal Family of Hyrule when it comes down to any matters of life or death." Droned the teacher as Link daydreamed about adventure. Link was seventeen years old and didn't want to take part in the classes any longer. He yearned for adventure not the life of a farmer or a merchant. Link returned his attention to his teacher. "… And we the Hylians worship the Goddesses in order to keep their favor, for when their favor falls from us, an evil always befalls Hyrule." The teacher went on pacing at the front of the room. Link just wanted the class to end. He wanted to head out to the festivities for today was the celebration of the Rapture of Old.

"Can't we go now?" Tingle, the strangest (and oldest, he may be 20 years old!) of Link's classmates, asked the professor as he stared out the window. "We're missing the celebration!"

The professor answered tersely smiling at his answer, "If you can tell me exactly what is being celebrated, I'll let you out for the day."

Tingle confidently answered, "Today we are celebrating The Rapture of Old. The Rapture was the day that the Goddesses lifted the Hylians to the sky as the Demons of the outside world had nearly wiped out the Hylian race. This was thousands of years before the establishment of the Royal Family and the kingdom of Hyrule. According to legend the Hylians returned to earth a few thousand years later and created the kingdom. The first few settlers were the Royal Family's ancestors themselves. And because of the brave actions of the young Princess of the age, who initiated the return to the ground, the first born female of the Royal family was to be named Zelda. The young man who had helped establish the kingdom's name had been lost to time." Tingle recited tapping his fingers as he hit each point. "We've heard the stories since we were young!"

"Fine. The class is dismissed, but now I want a report on the Goddesses and their respective virtues by next Friday." The teacher said confused by Tingle's sudden burst of knowledge.

* * *

Praising the Goddesses for his lesson's early end, Link quickly made his way out to Hyrule Castle Town Square. Here the bulk of the celebration was occurring. On this day everyone spent the night feasting and dancing and competing in games. Link's favorite was always the sword fighting competition. As a child he would spend hours pretending a stick was a sword. He was very good with the stick, sending many a child home with bruises, never on purpose nor untended. And finally this year he was at an age where he was allowed to participate. He was near the end of the registration line due to the popularity of the tourney, but was excited none the less. After an hour and a half, he finally made it to the front. The lady asked, "Name?" Link stared at her in bewilderment. _I'm so close I can taste victory, but why? Why didn't I bring someone with me?_

That was when he heard a voice from behind him say, "His name is Link. He doesn't talk." Link had decided at an early age that he would not speak. Not that he was unable, seeing as he had spoken in his childhood and will not refrain from the occasional yelp from pain. Link turned around to see his childhood friend, Alaira, standing there smiling at him.

 _Thank the Goddess she came!_ Link thought to himself. After Link lost his parents to a group of bandits as a child, Alaira was the only one who had been there for him. Now, once again, she was there saving him from embarrassment, just like she saved him from those bandits all those years ago. The registration woman sighed and got the rest of his information from Alaira as Link waited patiently while smiling at Alaira in thanks. While the registration lady was finishing writing up Link's height and weight, Alaira, looked over at Link and winked. Alaira was about five foot four inches which was a bit shorter than Link at five foot eight. She was about a year younger than Link, but Link was often mistaken as her junior by those who don't know, and Alaira was not one to correct that misconception. Her hair was a dark brown that approached black in the right light and was drawn out in a single braid down her back ending at her midsection, which was nearly opposite Link's bright yellow-blond hair that was short enough that he didn't look feminine but long enough where if the wind was wrong it would cover his eyes. Her eyes were as brown as Death Mountain while Link's were as blue as Lake Hylia. The only similarity between the two was their build. Both were quite fit. Link had trained every day since he was twelve to fight in this sort of contest, and Alaira, had trained with him every step of the way. She was nearly as good a swordswoman as Link, which he appreciated. Link, taken aback by the wink smiled a little brighter and nodded his head just a touch. It would have been completely unnoticeable if Alaira didn't know Link so well.

"Pick a weapon already!" the registration lady yelled at Link breaking his gaze. He quickly shook his head and grabbed a hand and a half long sword from the pile of weapons in front of him. The pile contained a lot of the standard weaponry; swords, daggers, greatswords, axes, and the like, but there were some exotic weapons not known by most in Hyrule, such as a long curved sword that grew thicker most of the way up then came back to a point. "Now move along kid, they'll give you armor over there," she said pointing to the next tent down the line, "that kid must have been touched in the head," the lady whispered as he put the scabbard over his back. Link walked over to the other tent pretending not to hear what the lady said or the sound of flesh hitting flesh when Alaira smacked the woman. He did smile as he heard Alaira spitting out about a dozen curses a second as the registration lady apologized repeatedly.

Link waited for Alaira's little spat to end before walking into the armor tent. It would have been hard to get any armor without Alaira there to help interpret for him anyway, and she was his best friend. It took her a bit longer than Link was expecting, but they entered the tent together. Link almost didn't notice the sword placed across Alaira's back. The tent was large, about sixty feet by sixty feet, and was run by two men. The one in front was the larger of the two with many scars across his bare chest and back, while the smaller man looked to be about Link's age and stature, but without the years of training.

"Aww look he brought his girlfriend!" the large man in the front mocked. "Is she here to help you patch up your boo-boos?" The fitters laughed as Link balled his hands into fists.

"Aww she even has her own sword so she can protect him when he goes down!" the young apprentice joked from the back. Link's face grew red and it took all of his restraint not to unsheathe his sword, but Alaira did not share his composition. Alaira had thrown the large man onto the ground before he knew she was upon him.

"I bet you wish your girlfriend was here to protect you, now don't you?" she taunted with her foot on the back of the man's neck and his arm up on her shoulder. "Maybe if she kissed your boo-boos they wouldn't hurt so bad," she said as she pulled the man's shoulder out of its socket. Alaira was always a bit of a loose cannon when people made fun of Link or her, but when they did both, the medical ward always knew about it. Thankfully Link was always an exemplary citizen. This meant that whenever Alaira said she was defending Link, and Link nodded in the affirmative, Alaira wasn't put in the dungeon. There were two instances where Link had to shake his head "no" when the guards asked for confirmation, and both times Alaira was livid for almost a month and that was after the two week sentence.

The small man in the back quickly came forward after seeing Alaira dispatch his master so quickly and asked, "So what kind of armor are you looking for," over the whimpering of the larger armorer. As Alaira explained exactly what she wanted (Dark color, light, very protective, and a shield) Link squatted down next to the pained armorer and got to work. _Well, I can't let him just sit and suffer,_ Link thought both annoyed and pleased with Alaira's outburst. He rolled the armorer back onto his stomach, much to the armorer's displeasure, and pushed his shoulder back into place. After hearing the satisfying *pop*, he looked up to see the armor Alaira had gotten. It was a deep blue tunic, not as protective as most armors, but much more agile, which played into her strengths.

"I'm not sure it's protective enough…" She started, looking to Link. Link looked up at the tunic and looked at Alaira, smiled, and gave a nod. Alaira smiled back and said, "I'll take it!" She then looked over to Link, "So what do you want?" she asked pointing around the tent. He nodded at her and she blushed a deep red color. "I meant for armor!" she said laughing. Link got up off the floor and patted the master armorer's (who was still whimpering a bit) back and walked over to Alaira and pointed at the tunic she had in her hand. Her blush deepened farther as young apprentice went to grab another tunic. This time he came back with a green one. Link and Alaira then left the armor tent to go to the changing tents.

Once they got to the changing tents, Alaira noticed that the armorer's apprentice forgot to give both her and Link shields. Link stepped into the provided tent and changed while Alaira went to go fetch them. _I don't know about these tights,_ Link thought as he started to move to the next portion of the tunic. _It looks like a skirt… maybe I shouldn't have chosen the same armor as Alaira…_

As he exited the tent he heard Alaira shout, "Come off it, the only thing that won't heal is your pride!" Link laughed as Alaira faced forward to where he was standing. She looked at him and nearly dropped the two wooden shields in her hands. Her face was red as the sunset and she placed her left hand over her mouth. Link could tell she was smiling from her eyes. _Maybe she likes it? Hopefully?_ Link thought in desperation. Link's hopes were dashed as Alaira walked up to him and whispered, "Nice tights, they're perfect with that skirt." Then she burst out laughing as she could conceal it no longer. Link bowed his head because he knew that she was right to make fun of him, but all of the other armor he saw in the tent would have greatly reduced his mobility, and he wanted to start fighting as soon as possible. She dropped a shield in front of Link and went toward the changing tent then turned around. Link turned with her as she passed with a confused look on his face. She said, "I just wanted to enjoy the view," then laughed as she walked into the tent. Link waited until he was sure she was inside to pick up the shield.

Alaira came out minutes later in her deep blue tunic. The color rolled over her like an ocean wave that led to her sparkling eyes and bright smile. Link couldn't help but to blush as he realized that he had been staring. Alaira smiled and pushed him with her shield. The duo walked over to the battlefield in order to see who they would be fighting. The friends approached from the northwest and took in the view. Along the north boundary was seating for those spectators who did not wish to follow the fighters in any specific arena. The Southern boundary was a raised platform where King Daphnes watched over the tournament and where the closing ceremony would take place. To the East was the healing tent, where the best healers across Hyrule waited to get fighters back into fighting condition so the tournaments didn't take weeks at a time. And in front of the duo was the pairing board, where each match was announced for the current round. Alaira got to the pairing board first. She stood on her tiptoes to read the sign and without looking away she said, "It looks like you're fighting… Goron-Lifter?" Goron-Lifter was the competition favorite having won the last three years after defeating the previous champion, Mountain Crusher. "Link you're competing with the reigning champion! Holy Goddess! You've already hit the jackpot! You know, so long as you don't mess this up!" Alaira laughed now poking Link in the chest, "And I've got… Cletus. A guy named Cletus. Oh, he put his profession down, 'Professional Cucco Farmer.' How interesting." She continued sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes. She looked at the other matchings. "Look Link, this one calls himself Giant Slayer, and this one goes by Ankle Shanker, and this one calls himself Regent Slayer. Sheesh these guys take their fighting seriously! Maybe we should have come up with cool names… well I'd have to come up with one for you, but I promise it would be cool!" Alaira joked sneaking a sideways glance at Link. But Link had stopped listening.

 _I… I can't believe I'm finally here!_ Link thought to himself, _I'm at a real competition and I'm fighting the_ _ **REIGNING CHAMPION**_! _I finally get to live my dream and become the Champion of Hyrule! This is going to be great! Wait a second not only am I here but so is Alaira! She's actually going to participate! I didn't realize that she wanted to fight too, but the more the merrier I guess!_ Link thought excitedly. He looked over at Alaira, smiled, and nodded his head in the affirmative, not knowing what he was agreeing to. He and Alaira started walking out toward the training area.

"What is this?" Link heard a voice behind him roar. "Why would I be paired with a first-timer? This is disrespect!" Goron-Lifter exclaimed at the man who stood by the pairing board.

"Good sir," the small man squeaked rubbing his hands nervously while looking at the ground, "the pairings are entirely random! Please don't feel as though we wish to insult you!"

The little man continued pleading for forgiveness until Alaira spoke up stepping toward the pairing board once again, "I'm sure Link will beat you anyway. He's been training for this for years!" The area around the pairing board went entirely silent.

Then Goron-Lifter dropped his head back and laughed. "Who is this Link person? Is he to cowardly to speak for himself?" Link stepped forward placing himself between Alaira and Goron-Lifter while giving Alaira a dirty look. "Tights!" He chortled seeing Link for the first time, who was beet red, "Your woman speaks out of turn! No matter, I will enjoy crushing you in the pit now that I have been offered a challenge." At this point Link thanked the Goddess that he had stepped between Alaira and the hulking man, as she attempted to race at him spewing all sorts of insults.

 _Geeze, why didn't this guy just call himself "The Goron?" I mean he's at least six feet tall and 240 pounds. I've never seen a Hylian that large in my life! And he's using a greatsword? That makes sense… If I had that much weight to throw around I'd probably use that kind of weapon too… And that armor… It's plate mail… I guess I just have to hit the places where it connects…_ Link thought sizing the man up. _Kind of weird his face isn't covered, maybe he just decided to keep his helmet off until the match starts… It is sweltering out here…_ Link continued as pulled on the neck of his tunic. He smoothly walked up to the duo and shouldered past them nearly knocking Link over.

"Link, if you don't knock his lights out," Alaira said fuming, still staring at the Champion, "then, sure as the sun rises, I will." And then the first gong sounded.

"Remember Link, the first gong means to go to your arena to start the competition! This is a knock out competition, where losers from each match are sent home prizeless. First prize is a Hylian Shield presented to the winner by the beautiful Princess Zelda herself." Alaira said raising her eyebrows suggestively as she spoke of the princess, "Which partially explains why King Daphnes himself is watching over the tourney! Anyway, the shields are only made every fifty years and legend says that they're indestructible. Can you imagine what it would be like to have an indestructible shield? Every Hylian shield was given away in tournaments like this one and the owner of each new shield is considered the protector of Hyrule, just as the Goddess gave the first protector the sword!" She finished bouncing with excitement. Link smiled and shook his head it always surprised him how quickly Alaira could change moods. Alaira had talked about the Hylian Shield since they were kids. She had a countdown for the number of years until the next was made. Link sat through her spiel about the tournament every year since her family started watching out for him. Although he had lived alone in his home just outside of Castle Town since he was twelve. After Alaira finished speaking, she and Link parted to enter their separate arenas. Link was on the near side of the battleground and Alaira on the far. This made it hard to keep tabs on the other during battle, which was a Goddessend for both of them. They always watched each other's backs, but whenever they had one on one tournaments with the other village youths, both would focus on the other's battle and they always did worse than when they trained against each other.

Link was the first in his arena and waited patiently for Goron-Lifter. A crowd had started to gather to watch the favorite for this year's competition destroy the new comer. Sure Link was a bit nervous, but his excitement far outweighed any worry in his heart. Goron-Lifter entered the arena minutes later with cheers from his many fans announcing his arrival. "Ahh, Tights! I was half expecting you and your girlfriend to have run home by now!" Goron-Lifter taunted while the crowd laughed. Link simply unsheathed his sword and held it in his left hand as he had trained. Goron-Lifter was enraged, "You aren't even going to fight me with your good arm? This will be over in mere moments!" he shouted. Link looked at him with confusion on his face. He lifted his shield in his right hand and shifted his left leg behind him. He leaned forward and yelled, "Hyet!" Then the second Gong sounded.

The crowd cheered as the enraged Goron-Lifter instantly sprinted straight for Link, not bothering to unsheathe his greatsword. His barreling offensive caught Link off guard, but the young fighter was able to roll out of the way before Goron-Lifter could grab him much to the crowd's displeasure. As soon as Link had righted himself, Goron-Lifter was racing at him once more, this time sword at the ready. Link had just enough time to deflect the blow with his shield and hit the large man on the outside of the right leg. Where the leg guards met the waist. The wound was far from serious, but the sight of the champion's scarlet blood leaking off his iron armor to stain the ground caused the crowd to gasp. "RAAGH!" Goron-Lifter exclaimed while swatting Link with his right hand and knocking Link over as though he were a ragdoll. The crowd cheered heavily once again for the large champion. Link's sword fell fifteen feet left of the teenager. Goron-Lifter hobbled over to where Link laid and lifted his sword. Link took the shield off of his right arm and grabbed it with his left hand, a motion unseen to the seething Goron-Lifter. When Goron-Lifter had moved his sword just enough, Link threw his shield with all of his strength right into the large man's midsection. The crowd fell silent as Goron-Lifter doubled over trying to catch his breath. Link took this opportunity to run to his sword. He picked it up and stood in a fighting stance, both hands on the hilt, facing Goron-Lifter.

The champion had just regained his breath as Link lifted the sword. In a rage he smashed Link's shield with a single mighty blow of his greatsword. The crowd cheered even louder than upon the Champion's entry. It seemed as though they were excited to see their champion challenged. Link watched the beast of a man in front of him and the beast was watching him.

 _Well this is new,_ Link thought. _Now I'm basically defenseless. It seems as though I have two options to avoid getting hit: avoid every blow and let him chase me around the arena, or take the fight to him and don't allow him to attack._ Yielding the fight didn't once cross his mind. Link sprinted straight toward Goron-Lifter and feigned an overhead slash aimed at the champion's right shoulder. As the large man moved to block the blow with his greatsword, Link dropped to his knees and slid between the larger man's legs. As he did so, he landed another blow, this time on the inside of the champion's right leg at the connection point in his armor. Goron-Lifter's eyes lit up with pain and his heart raced with adrenaline. Once again, the champion's blood splashed into the dirt creating a sticky mud.

"Stupid kid, I'll rip you limb from limb for that!" He lifted his great sword turned around and attempted to slash at Link in a horizontal direction. Link who had just turned around to see the sword approaching his midsection attempted to block the blow with his own sword as he jumped back attempting to avoid the blow. This resulted in two things, first the blade merely skimmed his midsection cutting a hole in the fabric of his tunic. Second, the blow shattered the bones in Link's left arm causing his sword to once again fly off away from him. The crowd cheered at the sight as Link, pained by the loss of usage in his arm, rushed over to the sight of his sword. Goron-Lifter laughed and asked in a booming confident voice, "So Tights, do you yield?" The crowd cheered thinking that the champion had once again attained victory. Link holding the sword in his right hand looked down at himself. His left arm was shattered, his stomach cut, then he looked up at Goron-Lifter.

 _This might be it… I might have to quit the field…_ Link thought forlornly. _I shouldn't have attempted to block that. What was I thinking?_ He saw behind the champion in the crowd was Alaira. She looked tired but was smiling at Link. Link looked back to Goron-Lifter and slowly started to walk forward.

The champion was confused, "I asked, boy, do you yield?" he shouted, but Link kept walking toward him. Finally Goron-Lifter shouted "If you don't yield I will have to continue!" as he lifted his sword once more. Link stopped about ten paces in front of the man. _I can't quit now, not while I still have one arm to fight with!_ Link thought staring past the champion. He shook his head "no" and lifted his sword to a fighting stance.

"As you wish," Goron-Lifter said as the crowd cheered louder than ever. The champion stepped forward two steps to bring Link into range of his sword. He slashed in a low horizontal fashion from Link's left and started to bring the blade up as it approached Link. Link dived forward and to his right putting him on the champion's left side. Link then brought his sword across the outside of Goron-Lifter's left leg. Another bellow of pain was heard across the battlefield and another splash of crimson hit the ground. Goron-Lifter's iron armor looked rusted from his waist down due to the flowing blood from his wounds. The crowd around the arena had grown exponentially as the fight became more and more intense. Goron-Lifter quickly brought his greatsword from his left side where the last slash had ended, wildly to his right. Link quickly dived behind the man landing on the champion's left side, and this time Link slashed at the man's shoulder where the chestplate meets the shoulder. Once again the champion's blood splashed, but this did not slow him. Goron-Lifter in a blind rage spun in a complete circle with his blade at waist height. Link saw that the man had thrown himself off balance with the wild attempt, ducked the slash, and kicked the man in the right leg directly where he had been cut before. The champion fell to the ground face first over the flat of his greatsword. Link stood above him and placed a foot on the man's back and the tip of his blade against the back of Goron-Lifter's neck. The crowd went totally silent. "Aren't you going to tell me to yield?" Goron-Lifter asked. Link just stared down. Goron-Lifter tried to move to free his arms, but Link pushed his blade until he saw a drop of scarlet blood. "Fine. I yield." Goron-Lifter finally stated. Link lifted his sword toward the heavens and smiled then the pain hit him like a rolling Goron. Link fell over, dropped his sword and covered his stomach. The green tunic looked was covered in deep brown mud from the dirt on the ground. The last thing Link saw before consciousness left him was Alaira jumping the fence of the arena and running toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was waiting on a beta who I am starting to think doesn't want to beta for me anymore... anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* Chapter 2 *

"I said he's fine, just exhausted. Give him a few moments rest and he'll be right as rain." Link heard as he awoke in the medical ward. He saw the dingy gray canvas that told him he was in a tent, and felt the hard cot beneath him. He realized he was in the medical tent of the competition. Link looked right and saw that there were three beds between him and the entrance. There he knew that the entrance had a sub-room between the healing area and outside. He had assumed that the head healer was out there talking to Alaira. Link looked to his left and saw a healer pumping magic into his broken arm. The healer hadn't noticed that Link had awoken and continued her work until the bones started to reassemble in his arm. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Link screamed as the bones reformed and the skin contorted far past natural boundaries. His arm felt as hot as the lava from Death Mountain and pain sharper than the fabled Master Sword. The healer instantly stopped and looked Link in the eyes.

"You weren't supposed to be awake yet!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! If I knew you weren't out I would have used a different method! I'm sorry!" she went on. Link had already calmed down and was moving his arm in wonder. He then realized that he had just screamed louder than he could recall in his life. Link quickly looked over at the entrance to the medical ward. He saw Alaira attempting to fight her way past the head healer's boundary spell as the healer next to him continued apologizing. _Oh, Goddess, she's going to burn this tent to the ground if she can't get in here,_ Link chuckled to himself. Link looked at the distraught woman on his left and grabbed her hand reassuringly. She smiled at him then he let go and looked back over to the entrance. Link pointed at the doorway where Alaira was shouting obscenities and promising to brutally maim whomever had made Link scream like that. He gestured toward Alaira and looked back at the healer. She quickly stood up and walked over to the entrance. The healer spoke to the head healer and pointed from Alaira to Link and finally the head healer dropped the spell and let Alaira through.

Alaira rushed to Link's side leaving the healer in her wake. "Are you okay? I saw him break your arm! And you still won! How did you pull that off?"

Link stared blankly at her for a moment, smiled and stretched his left arm up and back.

Alaira laughed, "So your arm was fine the whole time? That was just a tactic you were using?"

Link gave her a quizzical look then pointed to the healer that fixed his arm. Alaira laughed again and punched his shoulder.

"Obviously I was kidding because that would be ridiculous," Alaira chuckled avoiding eye contact, and obviously lying. She looked up at him again and shouted, "Oh yeah! You beat the reigning champion! You've become the guy to beat! Everybody wants to be paired with you in the next round! Speaking of which the pairings should be up here soon!" Alaira shouted once again bouncing like a chuchu hit with a stick. Link looked at the healer who had caught back up in time to see Alaira punch his shoulder.

"Link is okay to leave, just try not to break that arm again. It was hard enough putting it back together this time. I can't guarantee that next time a healer would be able to find all the little pieces to put it back together..." She said. Alaira grabbed Link's hand and nearly yanked him off the cot and out the tent. Link barely had time to grab his sword as they made their exit.

They arrived at the pairing board before the second round was announced. Alaira sat on the ground just left of the pairing board and motioned for Link to take a seat next to her. Link sat on her left and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Alaira asked noticing the look on Link's face.

Link just added a hint of a smile and brought his head slightly lower.

"Oh the competition and how I did. Riiight… Well first off the guy's name was Cleatus, so you should have known that I wouldn't have any trouble with him. He sort of beat himself. He started off thinking this was going to be an easy fight because I'm a girl, but I showed him!" She boasted raising her fist in emphasis. "So I did win and am moving on to the next round." As soon as she finished the pairing man returned to the board with the names of the contestants. "Ooo, I got Ankle Shanker!" Alaira exclaimed unable to contain her excitement. "And you got… Giant Slayer. I can't remember, is his name Giant Slayer because he killed a giant or because he is a giant who kills people?" Alaira asked.

"It depends on who you ask." Came an unknown voice. "But actually neither are true, I'm called Giant Slayer because I thought it was a cool name when I was first entering competitions." Giant Slayer answered while staring at the pairing board. "Oh, so I get to fight the man who beat the champion! This should be fun!" Giant Slayer said as he turned to walk to his arena. "Good luck in your match." He called over his shoulder at Alaira.

"Did you see the size of that guy? He had to be like seven feet tall. He was taller than King Daphnes himself! How did that guy not win last year?" Alaira shouted as she raised her hands to her face in disbelief.

 _He was pretty big,_ Link thought to himself, _but big tends to be synonymous with slow._

"This doesn't look like an easy round Link," Alaira said as she shifted nervously, "I mean that Cletus guy, that's really fun to say, Cletus, you should try it," she looked at Link expectantly.

Link stared back unamused.

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying! Anyway, that Cletus guy had no idea what he was doing. I don't know whether to be pumped to be fighting someone with an actual name or nervous…"

Link's face broke into a reassuring smile.

"That's easy for you to say, well not exactly say but… signify? You really need to work on your communication skills… any way that's easy for you to say but you just beat the reigning champion. No one has beaten a reigning champion in the first round in hundreds of years!" Alaira ranted.

She continued as Link gently placed his hand on hers, and stared into her eyes. He smiled reassuringly once again and gave an indiscernible nod and Alaira stopped rambling.

She sighed, "You know I hate it when you do that right? But that doesn't mean you're not right. Getting nervous and blabbering won't help me prepare. Speaking of preparing, what happened to your shield? I just noticed that you don't have it."

Link chuckled a little bit as he made a crushing motion with his hands.

"YOU CRUSHED IT? HOW COULD THAT HAVE HELPED YOU? INTIMIDATION!?" she exclaimed in surprise. Then more quietly she said, "I hate to break it to you Link, but you aren't that intimidating. You're barely bigger than I am. And did you not notice that the guy you were fighting probably could have done the same thing with one hand?"

Link's expression was a mix between bewilderment, amusement, and annoyance. He raised his left hand to his face, much to Alaira's dismay, wiped his eyes with his middle finger and thumb, and took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then pointed at Goron-Crusher's name that was on the ground next to the pairing board with the rest of the round one losers.

"Ohhh… That makes more sense…" Alaira stated as the pieces clicked in her mind. "You're probably going to want another one before the next round, aren't you?" She asked. Link nodded to the affirmative.

Getting Link a new shield went by without incident, mostly because the armorer wanted Alaira out of there as quickly as possible. This was good because no sooner had the duo left the armory tent as the gong was struck calling all fighters to their stations. Alaira bid Link good luck as he walked toward his arena. He looked back, smiled, and waved. Alaira knew he was wishing her luck as well as she went to hers. She was a bit irritated with the fact that Link wouldn't even talk to her. She thought _, I can see not talking to everyone else, but I'm his best friend. I nearly died for the stupid boy, and I still can't get him to say, "Hi" for me_. Her anger built just as it did before every fight. She got to her arena and immediately started punching at the scarecrow set up for hand to hand practice. "Stupid Link and his stupid not talking thing," she whispered to herself as she beat into the wooden core of the de-hayed scarecrow.

"It's dead, you can stop now!" Laughed Ankle Shanker. Alaira was beet red as she turned to see the small man sharpening his twin daggers. He didn't wear armor just a thin shirt and pants, most likely for the purpose of speed. "And if you fight half as hard as you were beating that pole, this might not be as quick as I expected!" Ankle Shanker complemented.

"Well, it'll be short, the only incorrect prediction you made was the winner," Alaira retorted with more confidence than she felt. She looked over Ankle Shanker, who was laughing from his seat at the grindstone, as she put her sword and shield back over her back. The man was actually shorter than her, with bright red hair. He probably only weighed about one hundred pounds when wet, but those daggers looked about as deadly as the fangs of wolfos. Ankle Shanker laughed again and returned to his sharpening.

* * *

Meanwhile Link was hopping in place to warm up before his second fight. A small crowd gathered as he practiced with his sword to ensure that the healing process didn't throw him off his game. Thankfully he was entirely unimpeded by his sword arm much to the crowd's pleasure.

"Wow, a lefty!" Giant Slayer remarked from across the arena. He was covered in plate mail much like Goron-Lifter's, and was polishing his spear. "You don't see that every day! And you're the one who beat the champion right? I mean that's probably why all those people are cheering for the newcomer right?" he went on, "The ex-champion was a good fighter, but quite the buffoon if I remember correctly. He actually beat me in the semi-finals his first year. I spent a week with the healers getting patched up after that fight. So how did you get him?"

Link smiled politely and nodded at the man.

"Kid, I asked a question. This is the part where you are supposed to answer it." Giant Slayer stopped polishing the tip of his spear.

Link smiled again and shrugged a little bit.

"Fine. Act like that. That's going to get you nowhere in life, kid." Giant Slayer turned away from the teenager as he returned to his spear.

Link looked at the man apologetically and went back to practicing. Seconds later the second gong rang.

The crowd booed as Giant Slayer walked to the center of the arena spear at the ready. Link followed suit, sword drawn and shield in a defensive position. Giant Slayer stood ready as he and Link circled each other just watching for an opening. After a few moments of this, Link dashed in with a slash aimed at the man's neck. Giant Slayer easily deflected the blow with the shaft of his weapon. The wooden shaft notched after the blow and that gave Link an idea. He swung once more at the man to receive a block from a different part of the shaft. This time, Giant Slayer swung the base of the spear at Link's legs knocking him down. The once cheering crowed fell silent when Link didn't rise up right away. On his back, Link stayed and waited acting as though he had hit his head and was knocked out. Giant Slayer moved toward him and moved to put his spear to Link's throat for the pin. Link quickly pulled his sword over his body as he rolled knocking the spear off to the side notching it in a third place as the crowd cheered louder than they had at the beginning. Link was on his feet before Giant Slayer had regained his balance, so Link ran over to him and attempted to knock him over by throwing his body at the larger man. Link bounced off of Giant slayer's armor doing little more than making him stumble. The larger man regained his balance at the same time Link did, and the duo circled each other once again. Finally Link had had enough of the worthless circling. He made like he was going to throw his shield at the man the same way he did Goron-Lifter. As the man went to block his midsection with the shaft of his spear, Link grabbed his sword with both hands and jumped at the man. Giant Slayer didn't have time to dodge, so he lifted the shaft of his spear over his head to deflect the blow. The sword cut clear through the wooden shaft right where the first blow had hit. The blade continued and bit into the large man's armor above the shoulder. The blow was strong enough to greatly dent the metal, so much so that Giant Slayer's shoulder was actually broken. The crowd that had quintupled in size since the beginning of the short match cheered as the man cried out in pain, and dropped both halves of the broken spear. Giant Slayer howled once again as he reached for his shoulder with his left hand. His right hand hung useless by his side. Link placed his blade to the man's throat. Giant Slayer looked to his broken spear, then to his shoulder, and finally to Link. "It looks like I yield," he said simply, then he turned and walked toward the healing tent. Link quickly dashed out of the arena and toward Alaira's match. The crowd attempted to block his way while congratulating him, but Link was very quick and small, so he dashed through.

* * *

Alaira stepped into the arena as the second gong sounded. Ankle Shanker waited at the ready and bowed to her. He literally bowed. She stifled a laugh and returned the bow, but before she could start to lift her head, Ankle Shanker was on her. He tackled her to the ground and she landed on her back with Ankle Shanker on top of her. "Huh, maybe I was wrong about this being a tough match," Ankle Shanker taunted as he pulled his daggers out of their leather sheathes on his side. "I already have you pinned!" he continued. And just like that Alaira snapped. Her arms that had been pinned to her sides tightened and she pulled the left one free with a quick tug. This knocked Ankle Shanker off balance. He placed his left hand on the right side of Alaira's head. Alaira wasted no time in throwing her newly freed fist into the side of Ankle Shanker's face. The man fell off of her, and she used the momentum of the swing to bring herself to her feet. She wasted no time stepping on Ankle-Shanker's left wrist forcing him to drop the dagger.

"Who's got who pinned now?" Alaira gloated as she unsheathed her blade and moved to put it to the small man's throat. Ankle Shanker lived up to his name as he quickly rolled to his left and brought up his second dagger. The blade cut through her heel with a squelch. Alaira fell to her knee, which freed the quick man as he pulled the blood soaked dagger out of her foot. Enraged, Alaira grabbed Ankle Shanker's second dagger and threw it from the arena. Thankfully the crowd that had started to gather was small enough that there was no one in the vicinity to be hit by the blade.

Ankle Shanker was livid, "My dagger!" he yelled as he dashed at her with his other. Alaira quickly rolled to the left and stood up. She winced from the pressure on her foot.

 _I've been hobbled. It looks like relying on my speed is out of the question. Maybe instead of focusing on hitting the tops of the arms and the inner legs, I should just swing where ever as hard as I can. This should make up for my new lack of speed, right?_ She asked herself half waiting for a response. Receiving none, she limped toward the man who had tripped after missing her. Alaira waited for Ankle Shanker to stand up then hit him with the center of her shield knocking him off balance. She then went in for a blow to his right side. The little man recovered just in time to deflect the blow with his dagger and step on Alaira's left foot. The gash in her leg flared up and she let out an audible gasp. Ankle Shanker ginned smugly until he was hit in the face with the top of Alaira's shield. Ankle Shanker twisted as he went down face first.

* * *

Link had just joined the small crowd watching Alaira's match along with his following of new fans. He saw Ankle Shanker fall to Alaira's shield bash and cheered in excitement. Link's followers followed suit.

* * *

Alaira looked up confused to see a huge crowd had gathered at the northern edge of the arena. She smiled when she saw Link at the forefront of it. "I should have known!" she whispered as she made her way over to Ankle Shanker. Alaira tread very carefully as she approached the fallen man. She swapped her sword over to her right hand and her shield to the left in case the man she was fighting was pulling another of his tricks. Once she stepped close enough, Ankle Shanker rolled to stab her left ankle once again, but his blade met her shield as she dropped her left side down to protect her leg. But as she dropped, she brought her sword to cut at Ankle Shanker's leg. Her blade connected with the man's right leg at the calf. A spray of crimson splashed onto the muddy ground. The crowd led by Link cheered once more as the man screamed obscenities while rolling to get up.

"Being hobbled's no fun is it?" Alaira yelled at the angry Ankle Shanker. The man stood up and winced as he put pressure on his right leg. He then dashed at Alaira. Alaira wasn't expecting Ankle Shanker to be so quick especially with his injury, and was tackled to the ground while the crowd booed and hissed. Ankle Shanker wasted no time as he slashed at her right arm. He hit her in the wrist until she dropped her sword and her arm resembled ground meat. Alaira wriggled and writhed until her shield arm was free, and quickly swung at Ankle Shanker's head. The man rolled quickly and grabbed Alaira's sword in the process. He threw it out of the arena just as Alaira had his dagger. The sword flew toward the crowd that had gathered, much to the disdain of the King.

* * *

Link saw the sword as it rushed toward a tipsy looking spectator who was totally unaware as to what was going on. Link quickly threw himself in front of the blade catching it with his right shoulder. He looked to Alaira and gave her a smile and one of his famous indistinguishable nods that she hated so much. The crowd screamed when they noticed the blood soaked Link run through with the blade of Alaira's sword. Link tried to stay at the arena, but a large group of spectators in the crowd lifted the boy and carried him back to the healing tent. The last thing Link saw before he was forced into the tent was the King standing up and walking toward the arena.

* * *

Alaira stood there horrified as she watched her blade enter Link's shoulder. She watched as Link smiled, nodded, and then was carried away.

"Aww, did I hurt your boyfriend?" Ankle Shanker spat angrily. Alaira lost it right there. She rushed at Ankle Shanker faster than she had ever dashed before. She tackled the little man and pinned his right arm down with her shield. She punched the man repeatedly with her right hand until his face resembled her wrist. Ankle Shanker had attempted to yield after the fifth or sixth punch, but Alaira was so filled with rage that she either couldn't hear him or wouldn't. It took the King himself lifting Alaira off of the passed out Ankle Shanker for her to realize what she had been doing. She turned to King Daphnes and wrapped him in a hug and started to cry.

"Don't worry child," King Daphnes said calmly as a mix of Alaira's and Ankle Shanker's blood stained his red cape, "he will survive his injuries." Alaira took a few deep breaths, then realized what she was doing. She quickly stepped back to distance herself from the King.

She bowed and said quickly, "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, for I have acted in a way that is disrespectful to your authority."

"I'll have none of that!" King Daphnes said kindly. "You just watched someone very close to you come to harm due to the animosity and anger of another. And just after nearly beat the perpetrator to death."

"That is correct, Your Excellency, and I accept whatever punishment—" Alaira was cutoff,

"Punishment? For what? Protecting the innocent? I watched the warrior throw the sword from my pedestal and I saw your face drop as it hit the boy. I came over to stop the fight, but it was over before I got here. Now go see your friend. As I said, he is fine, but I'm sure you'd rather see for yourself than take an old man's word for it," King Daphnes said a smile in his eyes.

"Your Grace—" Alaira tried to argue.

"Would you defy the direct order of your king?" He asked sweetly. Alaira knew she was defeated. She turned and limped to the healing tent.

She thought, _Great that insufferable healer is going to stop me from seeing Link again isn't she?_ But when she got to the tent the nurse rushed to make a place for her. "I'm here to see Link. Is he in the same bed as last time?" She asked as she brushed her way past the head healer. She walked into the back and as soon as she saw Link, she fell to the floor. She vaguely felt her stomach get wet and then a couple pairs of hands lift her from the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading my story. I really appreciate it. And even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed and favorited. I have been PMing responses because it feels more personal to me, but if enough of you don't like that and let me know, I'll start responding to them at the end of chapters. Thank you all again.**

* Chapter 3 *

Alaira awoke to see she was in the cot next to Link. She just didn't remember getting there. Link was already awake. He was stretching his right arm to make sure everything was back in the appropriate place. "What happened?" Alaira asked rubbing her forehead. There would have been a bruise if the healers were not there in the room when she fell. Link pointed to the ground about where she fell. The healers were on their hands and knees scrubbing, but Alaira saw the trail of blood leading out the door. "Is… is that mine?" she asked a bit nauseous at the thought.

Link nodded to the affirmative and smiled at the poor girl. Alaira looked to her stomach remembering her last sensations, but there was no blood on her tunic. The healer who had helped Link after his battle with Goron-Lifter approached Alaira's bed.

"So you're finally awake! I was beginning to worry!" She noticed Alaira looking at her clothes, "We can't let people run around covered in blood can we? We used magic to clean and mend your cloths along with your body. Standard procedure. Thankfully you had the sense to come straight here after your battle." The healer said as she smiled at the girl.

"He's not so lucky," the healer went on gesturing to the bed on the opposite side of the tent, "I think he called himself Foot Stabber or something like that. Apparently the mess over there threw a sword at him," she continued now gesturing toward Link, "and then his opponent beat him half to death with their bare hands! Anyway, King Daphnes told us to heal him so he can spend the next few years in the dungeon healthily." She glared at the pile of meat that was Ankle Shanker. "He'll be fine though, just never allowed to enter another competition again. I mean who is irresponsible enough to throw a weapon out of the arena of a spectator sport!"

Alaira looked down in shame. She knew that she had done the same thing, and it was only by the grace of the Goddesses that she didn't hit anyone when she threw Ankle Shanker's dagger. The healer mistook Alaira's shame for worry. "Like I said, he'll certainly survive his wounds. Now you have a competition to get out to," the healer said. Alaira got up and walked out the door without as much as a second glance at Link.

Link shot up to follow her, but the healer grabbed his arm before he could dash out. "With how often you've been in here, I think you might need this," she said handing Link a bottle of what looked like red water. "It's red potion. It'll heal your wounds without forcing you to come back to this tent," She winked, "Save a bed for some of the other poor souls who get hurt."

Link smiled and nodded his thanks to the healer. He then realized he had nowhere to put the bottle. He looked at the healer, eyes begging for help. The healer sighed and gave him a small satchel that he hung off of his belt. He smiled in thanks, placed the bottle inside, and made his way toward the door.

Link quickly caught up to Alaira, who was sulking just outside of the tent. Link's brow furrowed with concern. Alaira looked at him and wrapped him in a hug. She cried into his shoulder saying, "I… I… I could have k-k-killed him. I-I actually _wanted_ to kill hi-hi-him." After that Link could only make out his name in her jumbled mess of words as he slowly rubbed circles in her back. A few minutes later she started to calm down. "Maybe I should just drop out of the tournament. I don't know if I can fight like this…" She said.

Link looked back at her in shock. He shook his head "no" as he backed out of her embrace.

Alaira looked at him and frowned, "You want me to fight knowing that I nearly ended someone else's life? You expect me to act as though there is nothing wrong after that?"

Link looked at her apologetically and bowed his head. He looked back up, sighed, and pulled Alaira back into a hug. After a few minutes, when Alaira was calm again she looked up at Link.

"You're right. I can't quit now. We've been working towards this since we were kids. If I just gave up… That wouldn't be right…" She trailed off. "Thanks Link. It's good to know that you believe in me." Alaira stepped back from Link and smiled a touch. Link smiled back and the duo walked over to the pairing board.

Alaira made it to the board first once again. "Link! We're onto the semifinals!" she squealed looking at the board. Link made his way over and noticed that she was correct. There were only four fighters left in the tournament. It was then that Link noticed something he was not expecting. "You're paired with… Tingle?" Alaira was shocked. "Tingle is in the competition? And he made it to the semifinals? This is probably the funniest thing I've seen all day. There's got to be a mistake."

"What's the mistake?" Link and Alaira turned to see Tingle standing behind them wearing what looked like Link's tunic except it was tight on all parts of his body. It came to a point atop his head. The duo had to bite their lips to refrain from laughing. Tingle noticed though. "So it's a funny mistake then? What is it? I want to know!" Tingle went on. "As your fairy overlord I command you to tell me!"

Alaira spoke up laughing outright, "You're what's funny, Tingle! You—"

"You think I'm funny?" Tingle cut her off. "You really do?" He smiled "So, would you like to go see the windmill in Kakariko village with me next weekend?" Alaira took a couple moments to reply.

"W-what?" was all she could muster.

"The windmill! I could pick you up at three, you know because it's a long walk and I can't ride a horse, but I hear it's super romantic!" Tingle answered.

Alaira looked at the little green man and then back to Link. Link looked as confused as Alaira felt, so she did what she normally did when she was put in these awkward situations. She turned to bolt. However before she could take one step, Tingle grabbed her arm. She turned to face him as fast as lightning. "So is that a—" was all Tingle could utter before Alaira's fist connected with the side of Tingle's face. Tingle was out cold.

Alaira was shocked at what she had done. She quickly sent the first person she saw walking by to the healing tent to get a healer. She did not want to be there when Tingle came to though. She quickly looked at the board to see where her fight was taking place and dashed out of there before Link could say a word.

Link sprinted after her and found her in her training area beating on a scarecrow with her bare hands. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She spun around and swung at Link's face. Link ducked out of the way, and Alaira tried to stop the swing. It would have hit Link square in the jaw had he not known to duck.

"You know I hate it when people grab me when I'm not looking!" Alaira roared. "You just saw me take out Tingle, and then you do the same thing? Are you stupid on purpose or did you hit your head as a child?"

Link simply stood there and let her yell at him, not looking away from her.

"You should be in your own arena anyway. Getting ready for your match against braindead." As she calmed down Alaira started to smile. "You know what, there are two things you're good for Link: sparring and moral support. Thank you for checking up on me. I'll be okay." Link smiled and stepped back signaling to Alaira to return to her practice. She smiled to herself as she got into her usual pre-fight rage.

Link turned and walked over to his arena. By some boon of the Goddess the two fights were held on opposite sides of the battle ground. When he got there he saw that Tingle was already in his designated training area. The left side of his face was still slightly bruised, but other than that he looked no worse for wear. Tingle was tinkering with some of the weapons Link had never seen before. They were small and sharp and seemed to be used for throwing, as Tingle was throwing them into the scarecrow. Each throw hit the very bottom of the scarecrow's post. Link was confused _._

 _How did Tingle, one of the worst students in the class, get to the semi-finals of the tournament?_ He questioned.

Link was pulled from his thoughts when Tingle asked, "Is your mean friend with you?"

Link looked over to where he had previously saw Tingle, but he was not there. Link looked for the source of the voice until he heard Tingle say, "Link, is she coming to see you right now?"

Link quickly jerked to see Tingle about fifty feet above where he was previously standing attached to a bright red balloon.

Link sighed and shook his head "no" and Tingle allowed the air to slowly exit his balloon.

 _I guess that explains it…_ Link thought.

Tingle landed seconds later and said, "Good. I don't think I want to take her to see the windmill anymore… You know, unless she decides she wants to go."

Link chuckled to himself as he started to practice with his sword.

The first gong sounded as Link delivered a brutal forward slash to the scarecrow's midsection nearly cutting the pole in half. He finished the job with a swift kick to the scarecrow's pumpkin 'head'. The pumpkin exploded into an orange mist as the top half of the stake splintered and ripped itself from the bottom. His usual crowd gathered as he went to pick up a new sparring dummy. Link shattered the iron bucket 'chestplate' of the scarecrow as the second gong sounded. Link got into position just in time to see Tingle float up into the air.

Link sprinted towards Tingle and jumped as the green clad weirdo floated up above the trees. Link attempted to slash at him with his sword, but missed completely. Tingle was far too high in the air. Link looked up bewildered.

 _How am I supposed to beat someone I can't hit?_ He thought. Just as the question formed in his mind the first metal piece hit him in the right arm.

"Throwing stars from another land," Tingle yelled from above. "My father got them for me when I was younger. He spent some time out of Hyrule making maps for the foreign countries."

Link looked at the metal protruding from his right bicep. The cut wasn't deep, but it did hurt a bit. The metal doodad did look like a star to him. Link chuckled to himself as he pulled the weapon out of his arm. He tossed it onto the ground knowing full well that throwing it out of the arena was out of the question.

"Ready to dance for Tingle?" Tingle called as he started to throw more stars from above. Link had no choice but to duck under his shield and allow all of the blades to catch in the wooden frame. He sheathed his sword and bunkered down for the long haul. And the downpour of sharp metal objects continued for quite some time. Finally, Link heard Tingle yell, "Tingle Tingle Koolampah!"

Link moved his shield just enough to see the bomb that Tingle had dropped from his position over the arena. Link dived to the left of the falling explosive and pulled up his shield in order to protect himself from the shrapnel. It worked for the most part as Link was indeed unscathed, but his shield was now all but worthless. The crowd fell silent as they realized that the combined stress of the multiple stars and the explosion were too much for the small piece of wood. All that remained with Link was a small jagged oval that barely protected his forearm. And then Tingle sent another volley of stars at Link. Now defenseless, Link was forced to run much to Tingle's delight.

"Run and run and run! You'll never escape Tingle and his stars! They're guided by the great fairy of life!" Tingle chided at the unamused Link as he ran without pattern around the arena. Link shook off his agitation with his immature opponent as he approached his corner of the arena. Once Tingle's volley of stars stopped, Link picked one up off of the ground. One of the many blades was covered in dirt the rest had been pointed up. Then Link had an idea. Link took the throwing star and tossed it at the balloon holding Tingle in the air. The crowd roared as the star flew towards its target. When the weapon finally struck, the flat side of the star hit the balloon and it bounced away harmlessly.

Tingle laughed, "There's a trick to this weapon. It's not just point and throw!" Tingle then proceeded to drop another bomb in Link's general direction. Link sprinted with all he had toward the opposite side of the arena, but his effort proved futile when he was hit in the back with shrapnel.

The crowd had gone silent all that was heard was the splash of Link's blood on the ground. Link the boy who defeated the champion was down due to the antics of the strange fairy-boy wanna-be.

Lying face down in the mud, Link thought to himself, _There's no way I can out run all of Tingles weapons. He brought a stockpile up with him, and the only way to take him out is to bring him down or this is it for me…_ He pushed himself out of the muck and a few that had been cheering for him before decided to boo and hiss. They were upset that their promising upstart was losing to such a weirdo.

Tingle was singing his magic words over and over "Tingle Tingle Koolampah!" Link looked at the splintered wood that was his shield again. He noticed the splintered wood jutting out in all directions. He quickly pulled it off of his arm cutting the fingers on his left hand in the process.

Tingle had just realized that Link was standing again and threw a wild star in Link's direction. Tingle's aim was off, but Link's wasn't. Link threw his shield piece at Tingle's balloon. The shield piece hit the balloon with enough velocity to pop the balloon and send Tingle hurdling towards earth. Now Tingle's face was pressed into the mud much to the crowd's pleasure.

Tingle attempted to inflate another balloon, but as the balloon grew, Link was upon him sword drawn. Link stood less than a foot from Tingle. His sword was at Tingle's neck just waiting after popping Tingle's second balloon.

Tingle stared at Link, and Link stared back. Tingle attempted to inflate a third balloon, and Link popped it once again, this time tackling Tingle to the ground directly after. Link pressed the point of his sword to Tingle's throat.

"I yield to the favorite of our fairy overlords!" Tingle exclaimed.

Link looked at him confused but sheathed his sword anyway.

"You must be really special if the fairies like you better than they like me!" Tingle shouted as he stood and embraced Link. "Tingle Tingle Koolampah!" Tingle shouted emphasizing the 'pah' with a hand full of confetti. "You are going to have to win this now. The fairies are on your side!" Tingle stated. Then he inflated his balloon and flew up higher than he had during the battle to be taken away by a breeze up in the clouds.

The crowd that had been cheering stopped simultaneously as they watched Tingle's ascent. A single voice in the crowd was heard, "There is seriously something wrong with that one…"

* * *

Link waded through the crowd on his way to Alaira's arena. As he passed the healing tent he noticed that the healer was standing outside waiting for someone to be committed from the fight. When she saw Link, she waved him over. "So is your opponent on his way over?"

Link shook his head 'no' as a man bumped into him.

"Watch where you're go—Oh my Goddess, I am so sorry Mr. Link, sir, I didn't mean to bump into you! Do you want me to get you something or—" the man sputtered only to be interrupted by the healer,

"He just won three battles in the arena after being thrown around like a ragdoll by men three times your size. Do you really think you bumping into him is going to hurt him?" The healer asked with a wry smile.

The man started to sputter.

"Get out of here," The healer answered holding back a laugh. She looked back to Link to see him wince a bit and grab at his back. "Oh, you actually are hurt… Did you already use the potion I gave you?"

Link pulled the potion out of the pouch on his belt, and made to open it.

"Wait a second Link," the healer said, "I'm going to look at your wound." She pulled the back of Link's shirt up. His blood had glued it to his back and she had to peel the cloth from the wound.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The healer asked, "This wound is far less than life threatening. Don't waste your potion on something so insignificant." The healer pumped a small amount of magic into Link's back.

Link felt the pain worsen for a moment, then heard the thud as the shrapnel fell into the dirt. Link smiled in thanks as he stretched his back. "Go watch your friend fight." The healer said walking into the tent. Link then continued over to see Alaira's fight.

* * *

The first gong rang as Alaira punched the scarecrow as per usual. What was unusual was the fact that her opponent had yet to show up. "I can't believe I forgot to look at who I was fighting… I'm such an idiot…" she whispered to herself. She continued beating on the scarecrow until the bucket was beaten beyond recognition. Alaira saw dots of crimson on the metallic surface of the destroyed metal. She stood up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand only to feel the warmth of her blood as she smeared it across. Cursing, she grabbed one of the many cloths left for bandages, wet it in the barrel of water provided and wiped her face. She took a second piece and wrapped her knuckles to stop the bleeding. Then the second gong sounded. Alaira entered the arena and saw that her opponent was still missing. And she waited.

Five minutes later Alaira, now void of her pre-combat rage, decided to speak to King Daphnes to find out what constitutes a forfeiture. She turned around to exit the arena only to see a figure in pitch black armor covered from head to toe. Off of its back was a long black cape.

 _Something's not right with this guy,_ Alaira thought, _I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to—_ but the figure dashed at her breaking her train of thought.

The figure dropped its cape as it dashed and revealed a large battle axe decorated with black tendrils. The figure pulled the axe from its back with inhuman speed and swung right for her left shoulder.

Alaira had no choice but to dive to her right as she drew her sword. The figure rushed at her once again but this time she was prepared.

As the figure brought the axe down towards Alaira's right shoulder, Alaira rolled between the figures legs. She slashed at the figure's back only to hit the left side of its armor as it turned for a third attack.

The figure twisted left and smashed Alaira with the flat end of its massive battle axe causing Alaira to fly across the arena and slump against the fence. She was up in an instant and ready for the next bout of attacks.

 _Cornered is the same as lost!_ Alaira reminded herself as she quickly sprinted towards the center of the arena, and by default, toward the towering figure.

The figure seemed confused by Alaira's tenacity and nearly failed to block the flurry of slashes aimed at the figure's arms and legs. Alaira's blade was as fast as ever striking both the axe and the armor. Never once penetrating to the figure underneath.

Finally as Alaira feigned for an overhand slash at the figure's neck, the figure bashed the pommel of its great axe into Alaira's right side. Alaira dropped to her knees and the figure raised the axe above its head. As the axe was brought down, Alaira raised her wooden shield above her and slashed at the figures feet causing herself to roll in the process.

Alaira's shield shattered along with most of the bones in her right arm, as her sword glanced off of the figure's leg. The figure threw its axe to one side of the ring and picked up Alaira with both hands. It looked out from behind its helm, pupilless, to see the fear on Alaira's face. Seeing none, the creature grew angry and threw her next to its great axe.

 _I… I can't do this,_ Alaira though as she let go of her sword and reached up behind her head. She felt blood under her braid and grew angry, but she was also very scared. That's when she saw him in the crowd.

Link was at the east side of the arena signaling for her to get up, but that was all she could see before the figure was once again upon her. She quickly grabbed her sword with her left hand and made a feeble attempt to slash at the figure. The figure batted the blade aside with ease and lifted her by her long braid.

Alaira saw what the figure had intended to do as it started to swing the girl.

 _It's this or I'm done_ , Alaira thought sadly as she took the sword to her hair and cut it under the figure's hand. She fell to her knees as the figure tripped off balance due to the sudden loss of weight, and attempted to tackle the figure. Her attempt was ill fated as the figure dodged and pushed Alaira towards the opposite end of the arena. Alaira tried to turn around and stop, but her momentum carried her until she hit the opposite wall.

But the figure didn't stop there, it was on her once again in an instant. Alaira was a bit dazed, but when she saw the figure flying at her, she lifted her sword. The figure batted it away once again and brought its face down to her.

Alaira could smell the reek of death as the figure laughed, an unearthly sound that made Alaira's blood run cold.

The figure brought its head back in what looked to be an attempt to head-but Alaira, but Alaira was able to slash at the figure's left leg. The figure blocked the blow, but the distraction gave Alaira the moment she needed to get back up. She stood in the presence of the figure and held no fear. She was angry more than anything, angry that she was being beaten by some inhuman seeming thing.

Alaira's rage bubbled as she smacked the figure's helmet with the palm of her left hand. The figure stepped back in shock at the disrespectful blow. The last two fighters it had encountered had cowered once they were cornered and yielded almost instantly. But this, this young girl was able not only to stand up to it, but to disrespect it? The figure didn't know what to think, and that was all the opportunity Alaira needed.

Alaira climbed onto the fence of the arena and dove over the figure flipping in midair with her sword out as she did so. The figure's helm split in two and revealed its nature. It was a woman with silver hair and face of porcelain. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and indeed held pupils. Alaira could not help but to stare at the beauty of her adversary and wonder what sort of enchantment made her seem so lifeless.

"I yield." The nameless woman spoke, her voice was entrancing. Then the woman turned away from the stunned Alaira and left the field.

Link dashed over the arena fence and pulled Alaira into his arms. He looked over her head wound and the shattered arm and saw she needed healing and quickly. He pulled his red potion from his satchel and went to open it, when once again the healer grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, I'll take her from here." Link replaced his potion in his satchel and watched as the healer attempted to lift Alaira. Link saw that the woman was struggling, and knew that the tent was a ways away, so he lifted Alaira and started to carry her toward the tent.

Alaira's vision started to go dark, but she managed to whisper, "Link…"

Link stopped and looked down at her as she continued.

"I… I just want you to know…. That if… If… If you drop me I will kill you." And Alaira fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm super excited to put out this chapter! We finally are finished with the tournament!

* Chapter 4 *

Alaira woke with a start to the sound of a gong. She looked up and saw the healer standing over her. "Oh good! You're awake! The crowd feared that there would be no final match!" the healer exclaimed excited for the largest portion of the festival. Alaira smiled, then realized that the gong meant she was supposed to be getting into her corner of the arena.

Alaira looked around then turned to the healer and asked, "Where's Link?" The healer stepped to the side to allow Alaira to see the young man sleeping in the chair next to her cot. Alaira took her pillow and threw it at him, "Get up lazybones, we have a tournament to fight!"

Link jumped as the pillow hit him then glared at Alaira who gave a little innocent wave. He stood up and stretched his legs and back, picked up the two wooden shields he picked up at the armorer's tent, then looked at the healer for permission.

"Yes she's good to go," the healer said looking at Link, "But I'm going to give you," she turned to Alaira, "the same advice I gave him. Don't break your arm again, it's not easy to put the pieces back together." The healer turned and walked away as Link started to drag Alaira toward the arena.

"Wait a second," Alaira said refusing to leave straight away. "You've helped us so much, and we don't even know your name…"

"I know," the healer answered winking. As Link and Alaira made their way out of the tent, Link heard the healer say, "Seriously, what's with these people shattering their arms?" Link chuckled as they ran out into the newly settled twilight.

As they approached the battleground, Link and Alaira noticed something different almost simultaneously.

"All of the arenas are gone…" Alaira said somewhat confused.

Link nodded in agreement as he handed Alaira her shield. Then a voice rang out around the arena, obviously magically amplified due to the tingling in Link and Alaira's pointed ears.

"It is time for the final round of the tournament. Two have bested every other foe set before them, but now only one can claim the title of champion! This fight will be held all across the battleground! Spectators, I suggest you stay in your seating until after the match in order to avoid injury. But now it is time for the battle that will decide Hyrule's protector for the next fifty years! Will it be Link, the young man who bested both the reigning champion Goron-Lifter and Giant Slayer? Or will it be Alaira, the young woman who bested Ankle Shanker and Regent Slayer?" The voice trailed off at the question and the enchantment died.

"That woman who quit was Regent Slayer?" Alaira asked more to herself than to anyone else. Alaira turned to look at Link, but found he was halfway across the battle ground getting to his corner. "I guess this is it…" was all Alaira said as the second gong rang.

Link entered the battleground sword drawn the second he heard the peal of the gong. He watched as Alaira did the same. The crowd roared for each of them in equal parts, and both were nervous and excited at the same time.

 _Best friends pit against each other for all of Hyrule to finally see which of them was the better swordsman… or swordswoman,_ Alaira thought smiling. She sprinted straight for Link her sword clasped in both her hands. Alaira feigned a strike aimed at the left shoulder then twisted the blade sideways mid strike to hit his right shoulder with the flat of her blade.

Link blocked the blade with his own and countered with a shield bash to her stomach making Alaira stumble. She quickly recovered and blocked the next two slashes aimed for each of her sides. She pulled her shield off of her back, dropped, and quickly kicked at Link's left leg. Now Link was reeling as Alaira took to the offensive.

She slashed at Link's left arm only to have him twist and block the blade with his shield, but she blocked his blade as he finished his spin attack with her own shield. Link tried to shield bash Alaira in the stomach again, but she was prepared and avoided the blow. She took the opportunity to hook the hilt of her sword behind Link's shield and pulled, but Link just stepped forward and attempted to head-but Alaira. Alaira sidestepped and then moved back.

The duo faced each other breathing hard. Both eyed one another looking for a weakness. They had sparred against each other far too many times and knew each other's strategies too well.

Link jumped at Alaira just then intending to strike her shoulder, but she blocked with her shield. Link continually smashed his blade into the shield with his left hand while simultaneously blocking Alaira's wild slashes with his shield. He continued with his assault for a short time then dropped to his knees and tried to bash her legs with his shield.

Alaira knew his ploy and attempted something risky. She shield bashed his head as he hit her legs. Link fell to his back and Alaira fell on top of him both dropping their swords. Their heads collided and both were disoriented.

Link felt Alaira's weight on his chest and stomach as he attempted to get up, but was unable. He attempted to roll her off of him, but she came to as he tried to roll her. She threw her weight in the same direction to ensure that she ended up on top of him once again.

This time she pinned his left arm to his body using her right knee. His right hand was free, but the shield strapped to it made for a larger point of contact when she pinned it to his chest with her left arm. Half the crowd cheered as the other half booed and hissed curses at Alaira, but she didn't care. She made a point to add as much weight as she could muster to the shield as she bent her left arm in order to get closer to Link's face. She pulled her right arm back to punch him, but stopped. At her hesitation, the crowd fell silent, confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but…" She whispered a touch heartbroken. Then she kissed his cheek. The crowd cheered and laughter was heard across the battleground.

Link was stunned. He stopped attempting to break from the pin, right up until Alaira's right hand connected with the left side of his face. Link, still baffled, was able to pull his left arm free before Alaira's second swing connected, and caught the punch with his forearm. He then hooked his left arm around her neck and rolled to his right.

Now Link was on top in this power struggle and the crowd cheered louder as the laughter died. He saw the two swords about two hundred feet from where he was fighting. He had her arms pinned to her sides, one knee pressed against her shield and the other on her sword arm holding her in place.

Alaira was squirming, and Link knew it would only be a few moments until she broke out of his hold. He knew he had to capitalize, otherwise this whole thing would have been a waste. He bent down next to Alaira's ear, and Alaira stopped moving.

"Are… Are you going to talk to me?" Alaira asked heart pounding from more than sheer exertion. Link chuckled and flicked her ear. Alaira screwed her face into a frown and once again laughter broke out through the crowd. It wasn't often that a man and a woman fought in the finals, even more rare was it for them to show signs of affection toward each other, real or taunting. When she saw his apologetic look, she knew she was in trouble.

 _I… I don't know if it's worth it…_ Link thought, _but it's too late to back out now._ Link balled his left hand into a fist and punched her in the right side of the head and once again the laughter died. Alaira, thinking quickly acted as though he had knocked her out.

Link felt her body go slack underneath him. He looked at Alaira and brought his ear down to check for breath. He heard her breathe slowly, and thought he had ended the battle. He stood up and stepped back watching her and the crowd grew silent, wondering if it was over. Alaira did not move.

Finally Link turned for his sword, and that was when Alaira pounced much to the crowd's pleasure. Their screams tipped Link off as he started to dash for the blades. Alaira jumped to her feet and tackled him still about a hundred feet from the swords. She stood quickly and sprinted toward the swords Link was on her heels but Alaira got to the weapons first.

Link made as though he was going to dive for the remaining sword, but instead dived directly at Alaira with all his weight behind his shield. Alaira dodged, and Link landed hard right next to his sword. Link picked it up and took a deep breath. The two of them where back where they started save a pair of bruises on each of their faces.

The duo mirrored each other for a few moments. Sword clashed against sword and shield against shield. Link sought to overpower her when their swords were together, and he nearly had her, until she stomped on his foot and made him step back.

Once again the blades were bouncing off of each other and the shields smashing into each other. Link attempted to break the monotony of the fight by dropping into a spin to take out Alaira's legs, but she dropped and blocked the swing with her shield and came down with her own sword.

Link blocked the blow with his shield and kicked Alaira's knee. Alaira stepped backwards and twisted her ankle. This caused her to fall on her back.

Link jumped at the opportunity and brought his blade down aimed at Alaira's right shoulder. Alaira twisted her arm and forced the blade to glace off of her shield. She countered with her own slash at Link's leg.

Link rolled forward barely avoiding the tip of Alaira's blade. Alaira got back to her feet and faced Link, only find that he was already charging at her. Alaira was too slow to avoid Link's tackle and they both fell to the ground.

Link failed to pin her arms as they fell and a struggle commenced. Alaira hit Link with her shield, and Link punched Alaira in the face. Alaira rolled over Link to take the higher position, but Link rolled her back over as he hooked her head with his left arm.

The friends grappled on the ground until Alaira could take no more. She was under Link once again, and punched him in the face yet again. Link was a bit dazed by this, and Alaira didn't stop. She threw him off of her and got to her feet. She picked up her sword, which had fallen from her hands as she was tackled and approached Link.

Link was just starting to stand when he felt the cool metal blade meet his left arm. He dropped his sword, but quickly picked it back up with his right hand. Holding both his sword and shield in the same arm threw him off balance, and Alaira ran in to capitalize. She aimed once again for his left arm, but Link was able to block the blow with his own sword.

He switched his sword back to his left hand and winced as he threw his own blow at Alaira. Alaira was able to block with her shield much to Link's displeasure as the vibrations traveled up his arm bothering his wound farther. Link stepped back and raised his sword to the sky. _Maybe I can distract her_ … Link thought as he stood there.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ Alaira wondered. She approached cautiously, shield at the ready. Link waited until Alaira was within striking distance, then brought the sword down in a wide arc aimed at Alaira's left side. Alaira attempted to block the blow with her shield, but the blow was too strong.

Link knocked her shield arm back and created a small gash in Alaira's left arm to match the one she left him. Alaira had been knocked off balance by the blow and struggled to regain herself, but Link was already upon her. He threw his weight behind his shield and toppled Alaira. Link stepped forward and put his sword to her throat. Alaira looked at him, then the sword. She bashed the blade out of her face with her shield and swept Link's legs from under him.

 _You think you're going to win this? You have the gall to think that I'm just going to let you pin me while I still have two working arms my weapon and my shield?_ Alaira thought.

Link looked to Alaira and at that moment he saw something he'd never seen before. He saw Alaira's rage. Her eyes still looked like Death Mountain, but this time it was erupting.

Alaira wasted no time standing and throwing all of her strength into blow after blow after blow. Link didn't have time to stand before the first slash skimmed his chest. He was on his knees left arm across his now blood soaked tunic, right arm defending against each hack and slash with his shield. Alaira went on like this for so long Link didn't know how much more he could take.

 _I. Will. Not. Go. Down. So. Easily._ Alaira repeated this promise over and over in her head with each hit the next word came out. Finally, Alaira seemed to lull in her attack. Link was able to stand. But that's exactly what Alaira had been waiting for.

" **I am not going to let you win this, Link! This is mine. It's all I ever wanted and I will not let you take this from me!"** Alaira shouted stunning Link.

 _She's not kidding… not acting even. Oh Goddess, that's why she had the countdown for the next Hylian Shield. And why she would always talk about it. This is why…_

But that's all Link could think before Alaira had thrown him to the ground once more. Link, snapped from his thoughts, looked to Alaira sadly. She knew that he wanted this too, just as much as she did. She had to know that he would never just hand this to her.

Alaira stood over him and started another assault. Link, on his knees, waited for his opportunity blocking blow after blow until he was finally able to kick Alaira's feet out from under her. Alaira hit the ground hard, but she wasn't down for long.

Wasting no time, Link allowed his blade to bite into Alaira's right arm. Alaira was powerless to stop the blow, and attempted to roll away from the attack. She failed miserably but the pain just fueled her rage.

Alaira jumped to her feet and attempted to mirror her cut onto Link. He was able to smack the blade away from him with his shield jarring Alaira. Once again knocked off balance, Alaira suffered two wounds on her left and right sides. Alaira regained her balance and her rage only increased. She threw her sword down into the mud and jumped on Link before he could as much as think. His sword clattered to the ground just to his left.

Alaira succeeded at pinning Link's arms to his sides and proceeded to swing wildly in his face. Tears streamed from her face and mixed with the blood that poured from Link's lips and nose.

Link squirmed and wormed until his left hand was freed. He returned his own punch to the side of Alaira's face. Link rolled the girl off of him and dove for his sword. Alaira was on him as he grabbed the sword. She attempted to pry it from his hands, but Link threw his right elbow into her face causing her to fall off of him, her face painted scarlet from the river of blood flowing from her nostrils.

Link stood up and walked over to Alaira. Alaira tried to stand, but only succeeded in coughing up more blood. Her tears mixed with her blood as she rocked whispering, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Her rage had died.

Link got down on his knees with tears in his eyes. _I should apologize. But that would mean… No I-I-I can't._ Link thought while he held his blade to her throat for the pin. The crowd went wild cheering for the new champion. Link just dropped his sword scooped, Alaira into his arms, and held her close as she rocked back and forth. A single tear fell from his eyes into the mix of blood on his face. The healer sprinted over to the duo in the center of the ring and Link proceeded to rub small circles into Alaira's back.

"You two need to get to the healing tent right this second!" The healer shouted as she approached.

"But… Ceremony… Shield… Link…" Alaira sputtered, blood splattering on the shoulder of Link's tunic with every word.

"They can have their ceremony after I've seen to it that the two of you will survive your wounds." The healer commanded.

"But—" Alaira attempted to argue.

"Neither of you are well enough to stand on that platform. You are coming to the healing tent if I have to drag you." The healer answered sternly. She then proceeded to pump a small amount of healing magic into both Link and Alaira's faces. The blood cleared up instantly as the cuts healed. Their noses painfully realigned themselves as Link and Alaira winced.

* * *

Link and Alaira were healed within the hour and made their way through the battleground to the closing ceremony of the tournament as the darkness of night set in. It was offset by many torches, both magical and natural, scattered across the battlefield and the spectator seating. They made their way to the raised platform, as the loser had to announce with their voice magically enhanced that they had yielded.

Link was the first to climb the west latter to the top of the platform. He noticed that he and King Daphnes were not the only two up there. Sitting on King Daphnes' right side was Princess Zelda herself.

 _Goddess, she's beautiful,_ Link thought to himself. _The steel-blue eyes, her long blond hair, and just the confidence as she sits in her throne. It's as though she was born to lead._

Alaira had just made it to the top of the platform as King Daphnes stood from his seat. Princess Zelda took the sign to stand and the royals made their way over to the two warriors.

" _You're supposed to kneel_." Alaira whispered to Link quickly, already down herself. Link, who was staring at the princess, quickly mimicked her stance as the royals stopped about five feet in front of them.

"Warriors, please stand" Princess Zelda's voice echoed around the entire battlefield, but did not seem loud in the ears of Link and Alaira. The usual tingling sensation followed. But what struck Alaira wasn't the volume of Princess Zelda's voice, but the sound. It was confident but not arrogant, commanding but not bossy, and firm but not forceful.

Alaira looked over to Link and saw that he was basically in a trance. The two stood as they were bidden, and the princess continued. "As I understand it, one of you has decided to yield the fight. Please step forward."

Alaira stepped toward the princess.

"If you would please announce your intentions for all those who gathered here today." Zelda said flatly, as though the words had been rehearsed several hundred times while raising her arm toward the crowd.

 _They must not have picked up on the princess's apathy_. Alaira chuckled to herself as the crowd roared. "I yield. The battle belongs to Link." Alaira said quickly gesturing to Link a few feet to her left. The crowd grew even louder as Alaira bowed.

Link chuckled at Alaira's brashness.

"Thank you, Alaira." Zelda said looking at Alaira as she walked toward Link. Alaira stood there shocked that Princess Zelda knew her name. "Link, Champion of the Hyrule Tourney, you are aware that this is the two hundredth year since the creation of the tourney, correct?"

Link nodded to the affirmative, still entranced by the princess.

"Then you know that this year the prize is a Hylian Shield. Before I can give it to you, I must ask you. Are you prepared to take the title of Protector of Hyrule? Do answer this question honestly Link, for if Hyrule needs protecting, you will be called upon." Zelda stared at Link expectantly, all apathy gone from her voice.

Once again Link nodded to the affirmative. Zelda smiled and turned toward the crowd.

"Hail the new protector of Hyrule! Hail Link!" Zelda shouted as the crowd repeated her words. Zelda then walked over to her seat where the Hylian Shield sat.

Link stared at the princess all of the way over. Alaira noticed and elbowed him in the stomach. Link gave her a dirty look as the princess returned with the shield. She held the shield out to Link in both of her hands and Link received the Hylian Shield. The cheers of the crowd died down as Zelda approached Alaira.

"Alaira, if our protector falls, may we call on you to pick up his duties?" Zelda asked simply.

 _This hasn't been asked of a runner up before…_ Alaira thought.

"In light of the battle we just witnessed, and how hard you fought, my father and I decided to offer you this." Zelda smiled as she gestured toward both of them. "If you should accept, both of you would be knighted and become officers in the Royal Army."

"Goddess, yes!" was all Alaira could utter as she brought her hands over her mouth in surprise. Tears streamed down her face as she dropped to her knees from the sheer excitement of the offer. The crowd cheered for the two.

"Then it is settled. The tournament has concluded and—" Zelda was cut off.

" **AAAAGH** " King Daphnes yelled as a black axe split his right shoulder through to his opposite side. Link and Alaira drew their swords and moved the Princess behind them.

 _I recognize that axe… those tendrils… It's…_ Alaira thought as Regent Slayer stepped out from behind the corpse of the King. "Regent Slayer" Alaira said as city guards and soldiers that were on duty or in the crowd all made their way across the battle field toward the raised platform. But Regent Slayer raised her left hand and threw a ball of light to her left revealing an army of demons. The demons looked fairly human. The main differences being their fangs, pupilless eyes, and dingy gray skin. The demons sprinted in and attacked the unorganized guards and soldiers.

Alaira yelled to Link, "You deal with Regent Slayer, I'll take care of the princess."

Link nodded and jumped at Regent Slayer aiming for her exposed neck. Regent Slayer caught the blow with her axe, then she whispered to it quietly in a foreign language Link had never heard. One of the axe's tendrils wrapped itself around the blade of Link's sword. Link tried to pull his sword out of the axe's grasp. He tried using the blade to cut the tendril and even tried kicking off of Regent Slayer, all while Regent Slayer laughed.

"So much for the protector of Hyrule. You are weaponless child. What are you going to do now?" Regent Slayer laughed as she grabbed the hilt of Link's sword. Immediately the tendril dropped the blade and allowed Regent Slayer to hold it. She threw the blade into the crowd below. It struck a demon and pierced its heart.

"Tut, it was a fifty-fifty shot." Regent Slayer shrugged. "No harm no foul, right?" she went on pointing at the demon. The demon pulled the sword from its heart and immediately used it to decapitate the guard it was fighting with.

Link dived at Regent Slayer and attempted to push her off the side of the platform using his Hylian Shield. Regent Slayer only laughed and moved out of the way. Link struggled to regain his balance on the edge of the platform, but it was not to be. Regent Slayer nudged him over the edge and he fell headlong onto the ground below.

The last thing Link heard before he saw no more was a loud melodic voice say/sing, "I have the princess and her protector. There is no reason to continue. We shall be in the castle as that will be my new home from here on out." Somehow the voice seemed familiar to Link.

 **A/N:** By the way, I'm trying to update every Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry this is a week and a day late. Been busy is all. Still plan on releasing a chapter a week for the foreseeable future.

* Chapter 5 *

 _"_ _Papa, what's burning?" Link asked half asleep from his mother's lap as smoke crept into his nostrils._

 _"_ _It's nothing son," Tiberius answered back from the front of the wagon. "Just some travelers having a fire." But Link was not convinced. He could sense the slight quiver in his father's voice._

 _"_ _Papa, what's on fire? And why do you sound so funny?" Link asked now totally awake._

 _"_ _I told you there's nothing wrong, Link now lay down and be quiet! Daddy's going to talk to the travelers here in a minute, and I need you to protect your mother just in case. Do you understand? Lauretta, watch Link."_

 _"_ _Yes, Papa," Link answered sitting up as the wagon came to a halt._

 _"_ _Hello fine sir, are you aware that recently a toll has been placed on this road?" Came an unknown voice from outside._

 _"_ _I'm afraid I was not, and I had spent all my rupees while I was away." Tiberius answered calmly._

 _"_ _That's fine, we take payment in the form of goods as well," the unknown voice answered. "We especially enjoy getting fresh Lon Lon Milk, as I see you are returning from that direction."_

 _"_ _Once again I will have to disappoint you. I stopped at Lon Lon Ranch in order to rest, not for business. Now if you would please be so kind as to allow me passage, I have business in Castle Town." Tiberius countered curtly._

 _"_ _Ahh, if you don't have any rupees or any goods that we wish to partake of, your wagon will have to do. You see, we are running short on fire wood and nothing burns like wagon wood." The unknown man retorted._

 _"_ _Actually, the reason I'm headed to Castle Town is to repair my cart. The floorboards are starting to rot, and the wheels have evidence of termites." Tiberius answered yet again. Link crawled away from his mother's side as she was praying to the Goddesses for protection. She didn't even realize he had moved._

 _"_ _Rotten wood and termites you say? Hmmm… Maybe if you left something of value here and went to town, concluded your business, and paid twice the toll, we'd let you have your valuable back." Said the unknown man._

 _Link laid on his stomach and slightly lifted the canvas that covered the wagon. He saw his father standing on the right side of the horse holding her steady as he talked to the strange man, sword slung across his back. Tiberius was an average five foot ten inch Hylian, but his large muscles and scars gave away his profession. The strange man was shorter than Tiberius and also had a sword strapped across his back. He felt confident because he had a group of four other men standing in a V formation behind him. Each of these men had drawn their swords and looked eager for blood shed._

 _"_ _Alas, I just traded the last of my valuables for rest at Lon Lon Ranch! I had planned to work for the rupees to pay for the wagon repairs as a blacksmith." Tiberius claimed with a hint of a smile on his face. The unknown man stepped toward Tiberius and drew his sword. "Have I insulted you in some way?" Tiberius asked hand twitching wanting to draw his own sword._

 _"_ _Just my intelligence," the unknown man answered. "How can you have absolutely nothing valuable?" He asked as he brought his sword to Tiberius's neck._

 _"_ _Papa!" Link cried jumping out of the wagon and running toward the five men._

 _"_ _Link, get back in the wagon!" Tiberius yelled not looking away from the unknown man._

 _Link just ran over and hugged his father's leg._

 _"_ _Ohh you have a son? He's at a good age judging by his height. Yes, we could definitely make a nice profit off of him. Just look at that blond hair and those blue eyes! This is exactly what they're looking for out in the desert." The unknown man said, a cruel smile forming on his face. "Yes, you'll make a fine addition to our little band of slaves." He whispered staring at Link._

 _"_ _Papa…" Link whimpered, shaking a bit._

 _"_ _I'll tell you what, you give me the boy, and not only will I allow you to pass, but I'll add this silver rupee. A poor refugee like yourself can't pass up this sort of opportunity." The man said with a hungry look in his eye._

 _"_ _My son will not be sold as a slave to those… things." Tiberius stated referring to the demons that lived deep in the desert._

 _"_ _I would hardly call the Gerudo things, my good man. Just because it is a race comprised solely of females doesn't make them that much different from you. They just have… different needs." The man laughed as he spat the last portion._

 _"_ _Look, I have twenty pounds of fresh Lon Lon Milk in the back of my wagon. Take it, just leave me my son." Tiberius broke down, kneeling to pick Link up._

 _"_ _Why don't I just take the milk and the child?" the man smirked. That was the last straw for Tiberius. He put Link back on the ground and drew his sword._

 _"_ _If you try, you won't survive this encounter." Tiberius countered._

 _"_ _Ah but neither will you." The man said signaling to his men to stay out of the fight. Tiberius rushed over to the man and aimed a slash at the man's head. The man easily dodged the blow and countered with a cut across the back of Tiberius's right calf._

 _"_ _AAAGH" Tiberius shouted turning quickly and slashing at the man's waist. The man blocked the blade with his own and stomped on Tiberius's foot. Tiberius stepped back, but quickly regained his composure and swung for the man's chest. The man blocked the slash, but Tiberius didn't stop there. He continued slashing at the man until the man's sword was thrown from his hands. It landed at Link's feet._

 _"_ _Just let us pass." Tiberius said with the point of his sword at the man's throat._

 _"_ _No." the man answered, a sign to his men to restrain Tiberius. Two men got a hold of both of Tiberius's arms from behind and jostled him to the ground._

 _Link picked up the blade sitting in front of him. The sword was larger than he was, and Link had no idea how to hold it. Link waddled over to the two men who held his father down._

 _"_ _Let Papa go!" Link shouted slashing at the closest man's legs._

 _Hearing Link shouting, Lauretta peeked out from behind the canvas on the wagon._

 _Link's wild slash failed to connect with anything, and the mysterious man chuckled._

 _"_ _I think that's mine, child." He said prying the sword from Link's hands with a smile._

 _"'_ _Ey wot's that?" One of the slaver's men shouted pointing at the wagon._

 _"_ _Lauretta! Run!" Tiberius shouted, attempting to stand himself. The two men who held him stopped him before he could so much as get off of his knees._

 _"_ _What are you waiting for? Get her!" The man screamed at his remaining two men as he grabbed Link's arm. Lauretta had barely gotten out of the wagon before they were upon her, and shortly thereafter she was on her knees beside her husband._

 _"_ _You're a monster." Tiberius stated quietly as the man approached the two of them a sword in his right hand and Link in his left._

 _"_ _You're probably right," the man laughed, "But it pays the bills." The man raised the sword and with one fell swoop, Tiberius's head fell from his shoulders. Blood pooled around the nameless man's feet._

 _"_ _Papa" "Tiberius!" Lauretta and Link cried together as Lauretta tried to escape her captors and Link attempted to squirm his way out of the unnamed man's arms._

 _"_ _You'll see him again soon enough," the unknown man said smiling as he raised his blade. The sword fell once again and thus Link became an orphan in the hands of a sadist._

 _"_ _Boys, one more wagon and we're finished for—"_

 _The sound of hoof beats interrupted the celebrating murderer. He smiled, "It looks like the Goddesses smile on us today!" He said as he pulled Link's parents' remains from the road and threw them into the bonfire. He motioned for his men to move the wagon out of the road._

 _"_ _Hail traveler!" The unknown sadist called to the moving wagon. The wagon slowed to a stop. A large man stepped down and peered down at the murderer._

 _"_ _How may I help you," He said looking as though helping was the farthest thing from his mind._

 _"_ _My Papa and Mama! They got cut! This man—" Link shouted before the man could cover his mouth._

 _The traveler drew his sword, "What was that?"_

 _"_ _Please excuse my son," the murderer lied, "he is a bit touched in the head. He makes up stories." But the damage was already done as the traveler smelled the distinct scent of burning flesh. It brought him back to memories of a war from long ago, but he stopped himself from thinking back._

 _Quickly, the traveler drew his sword and cut the throat of the murderer in front of him in one motion. The traveler caught Link before he fell to the ground. This gave the other four men the opening they needed to corner him against his wagon._

 _"_ _Go inside and no matter what you hear don't come out, understand child?" the traveler asked Link._

 _"_ _Yes," Link answered. Link crawled into the canvas and was met with a strange sight. He saw a woman with her child laying in her lap._

 _"_ _Papa, what's burning?" the child whined._

 _"_ _Go back to sleep sweetie." Was her father's reply, but even Link heard the strain in his voice._

 _"_ _Papa, what's wrong?" the little girl asked._

 _"_ _Papa's busy dear, I'll talk to you soon. I promise." Her father called back._

 _Link laid on the opposite side of the wagon and cried silently. He heard the little girl's father cry out in pain at least twice, but he heard other voices cry out at least twice as often. Then he felt the hand grip his ankle._

 _"_ _AGGHH!" Link cried out as he felt his captor attempt to pull him out of the wagon. The little girl sprinted away from her mother's side before her mother could react. The little girl quickly bit the arm of Link's captor._

 _"_ _GAAAHHH" came a voice from outside the wagon. It wasn't the little girl's father._

 _"_ _There you are," that was. All that was heard was the sound of metal biting through flesh, and a gasp for air. Then the wagon was moving._

 _"_ _Honey?" The girl's mother called, hopefully._

 _"_ _Yes dearest?" The little girl's father's voice called back._

 _"_ _I just wanted to make sure it was you." She answered._

 _"_ _It's me darling, I'm here. Stay back there though. The view is not pretty up here." He answered grimly._

 _"_ _I'm Alaira!" The little girl announced to the crying Link._

 _"_ _I want my Mama," Link cried back._

* * *

Link awoke in the dingy grey medical tent, sweating.

"Finally, you're awake!" the healer exclaimed ushering Link from the bed. It was quickly filled by a soldier missing an arm.

"The fighting is over. I have taken the castle." Regent Slayer's voice echoed across all of Castle Town, and Link's ears started to tingle. The sound of fighting soon ceased as Regent Slayer's voice continued, "I have the Princess here with me. The last in the royal lineage of the goddesses. She has a message she wishes for her subjects to hear."

"My loyal subjects, my countrymen. I know that all seems lost, but this is not so. Zeeal has agreed to spare any who do swear fealty to her. She shall rule in my stead… **No! People of Hyrule! Resist this usurper and protect yourselves from her evil. There is still hope! The most courageous among you go—** "

 _SMACK!_ The magically enhanced sound echoed across Castle Town.

"I shall rule Hyrule from here on. Those who swear fealty to me will survive. Those who refuse will perish. You have an hour to make your decision. My honor guard shall escort the townspeople to the castle courtyard where each and every one of you shall make your decision before your Goddesses, your neighbors, and your now exprincess. That is all." Regent Slayer finished as Link visibly shook with anger.

"So her name is Zeeal. How could we not see this coming? She called herself Regent Slayer for Goddesses' sake!" The healer lamented.

Link looked at her with despair in his eyes. He hadn't felt this helpless since his parent's death. Link took the shield off of his back. _Less than thirty seconds into the job and I fail. What am I supposed to do now? Zeeal has Alaira, Zelda, and I'm sure half of the residents of Castle Town… But I can't allow this. I have to do something._

"I see you're about to attempt something foolish. Maybe attempt to storm the castle and save your friend?" the healer asked with a half-smile after noticing the gleam of determination in Link's eyes. "No matter how good you are with your sword, you won't be able to defeat Zeeal with what you have right now. You need to prepare."

Link looked at the healer as though she was crazy. He motioned to the night sky attempting to get his point across.

"I understand that time is of the essence," the healer answered, surprising even Link by understanding what he was attempting to get across, "but let us think about this logically for a moment. Zeeal certainly has Zelda. This means that Zelda is still alive. Why would a usurper keep the only one with a right to challenge their rule? Most would end their lives and solidify their claim to the throne. This means that there is a deeper reasoning for this battle than Zeeal's want to control the Kingdom. I believe that they need Zelda for something. So long as Zelda refuses them, she will not perish, and so long as she is alive, Zeeal will not have a firm grip on the kingdom." The healer concluded watching Link.

Link did not calm at all. He still had every intention of sprinting into the castle.

"Link, I know they took your friend too, but the fact that they took her instead of killing her on the spot has to be a good sign. They must need her as well." The healer whispered as she placed her hand on Link's shoulder. "If you decide that I'm right and you need to prepare, meet me at the entrance of the forest south of Hyrule field. I'll be there until tomorrow night, so please make your decision quickly." The healer exited the tent.

Link started to pace as he thought. _Alaira could be in danger, but if I run in there without a plan, what are my chances of besting each of my foes? These demons don't die, I watched one get its heat ripped out, and it used that blade to impale a soldier… I… I have to see what the healer has in mind for me… But I promise, I will be back and I will rescue you Alaira. You and Zelda both._ Link walked out of the tent and made his way over to the draw bridge that separates the town from Hyrule field.

"None may pass by order of the queen." Stated a particularly ugly demon stationed next to the bridge.

 _He's not too big, has a dagger, and no armor. He must be a speed fighter. If I focus on… Wait, these demons don't die. No matter what I do he'll keep getting up. Maybe there's another way out…_ Just as Link thought this, he felt a blade at his back.

"Why is the gate open, Alistair?" asked a voice from behind Link.

"Queen Zeeal said if anyone tries to leave I could kill them." The demon called Alistair answered a twisted smile on his face. "Sadly she makes me warn them first," he finished.

The demon behind Link laughed. "You always were a sadist Alistair. Please do make sure you enjoy killing the ones you get. For the next few years it seems as though my master has decided she wants to rule a bustling trade center."

"Yes Lord Ghirahim," Alistair answered disappointment evident in his voice.

"Now, Hylian, face me." Ghirahim ordered. Link did as he was bidden, despite how much he hated listening to demons. "You look a lot like the sky child who slew my last master. If I wasn't under direct orders I'd kill you where you stand." Ghirahim stated smiling. His voice didn't match his expression, nor did it come off as malicious. It actually sounded rather emotionless. "Now either go to the castle courtyard or die. The choice is yours, but I'd prefer it if you chose the latter." Ghirahim laughed at his clever little joke.

Link sidestepped Ghirahim and started on his way over to the Castle Yard.

* * *

As Link made his way over to the courtyard, he noticed that the amount of foot traffic increased exponentially as he approached. By the time he got to the thin street that led to the castle, he was surrounded on all sides by people.

 _If I follow all of these people, they'll expect me to announce my intentions. If I announce that I'm going to fight, I'll be surrounded by demons. If I announce that I'm going to swear fealty to this murderer—_ at that thought a smiling picture of his parent's killer popped into his head, and Link shivered _— Then Alaira will think I've turned on them. But they need to know that they aren't being left to rot…_ Then an idea formed in Link's mind. He shoved his way over to the right edge of the crowd and found vines hanging from a natural cliff that was incorporated into the castle's walls.

* * *

Link stood on the castle wall looking into the large courtyard below. He was forced to sneak past two demons on his way to his hiding place, but found that this area wasn't well surveyed. Link waited from above for Zeeal's entry. After a few minutes, Zeeal, Zelda, and Alaira appeared on the balcony across from Link overlooking the courtyard. The balcony was about fifty feet higher than the wall and about 900 feet across the courtyard from where Link currently hid.

Link's heart leapt in his chest when he saw Alaira. She was still in her blue tunic, but her sword and shield had both been taken. By the looks of her, she made the ones who took them pay. Her face was cut in multiple places and her left eye was swollen so far that it looked as though it could not be opened. The princess on the other hand looked as though she had been well taken care of, save for the bruise on her left cheek in the shape of a hand and the ruined dress. Both of the women had their hands behind their backs and stood with their heads held high. Link assumed that their hands were bound. He watched as Zeeal created a blue light on balcony where she stood.

"So, who shall be the first to decide their fate?" Zeeal smiled staring into the crowd. Her words caused Link's ears to tingle from the magic once again. Nobody moved. "Well, this isn't good now is it?" Zeeal stated chuckling to herself. She created a circle of blue magic on the ground where no one was standing. "When you announce your choice stand there so the entire kingdom can hear you!" Zeeal said. "And if no one speaks soon, I don't know how well my friends will take it," She whined with false worry in her voice as she gestured toward a large group of demons.

Link stood from his hiding spot and stared directly at the silver haired woman on the balcony. She noticed him seconds later.

"Ahh the champion of the tourney, how nice of you to show up to my coronation. Please be the first to make your decision known." Zeeal said a wicked grin on her face.

Upon hearing his title, both Zelda and Alaira looked down from the edge of the balcony to see him. Link made eye contact first with Zelda, then with Alaira. He gave Alaira one of his indiscernible nods, then Link began to stare at Zeeal defiantly and drew his sword and his shield.

"Are you telling me that you came all this way to choose death? I guess I can't stop you then." Zeeal stated while waving at a small group of demons that were close by.

Link responded by beating his sword against his shield. Soon after four demons had blocked Link from walking along the castle walls and back the way he had come. But Link wasn't planning on leaving that way. He sheathed his weapons and let the demons close in a bit. Then he jumped from the wall away from the courtyard. On his way down, he grabbed the flagpole that still flew the colors of the Hylian Royal Family, and dropped to the ground from there. The landing wasn't painless, but the demons that were sure to be chasing him gave link the incentive he needed to sprint away from the castle. Link ran through the town all of the way to the draw bridge. Alistair was still standing guard.

"None may pass by order of the Queen." Alistair announced.

Link didn't slow, but he drew his sword. The second Link stepped from the cobblestone path to the wooden drawbridge, Alistair jumped. He tackled Link into the mote that surrounded the city walls. Link attempted to break free, but Alistair was stronger than Link could have guessed. The demon pulled Link from the water and back onto the drawbridge. He stood over Link who laid on the ground half drowned. Alistair's eyes lit with glee as he grabbed Link by his hair and lifted his head off of the ground in order to bash it in. Link quickly brought his sword across the front of him in a wide arc. Alistair dropped Link's head, and Link's face landed in a puddle of black spew that was pouring from the orifice Alistair's leg used to be attached to.

"GAAAAHAHAHA" Alistair's scream morphed to laughter as he crawled toward Link. Link stood and started to run. He looked back in time to see Alistair pick up his missing leg from the ground and hold it against the stump it fell from. The flesh instantly started to reattach. Link turned and sprinted as fast as he could away from the demon. Alistair watched disappointed as Link escaped. "I thought I had one." He said to himself dejected.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Totally forgot to update yesterday. Sorry.

* Chapter 6 *

"My loyal subjects, my countrymen. I know that all seems lost, but this is not so. Zeeal has agreed to spare any who do swear fealty to her. She shall rule in my stead… **No! People of Hyrule! Resist this usurper and protect yourselves from her evil. There is still hope! The most courageous among you go—** " Zelda was interrupted by Zeeal's slap in the face. The force of the blow launched Zelda halfway across the large throne room. Alaira sprinted over to her fallen leader.

"I shall rule Hyrule from here on." Zeeal spoke within the ring of blue magic Zelda had occupied moments before.

"Are you okay?" Alaira nearly shouted as she helped Zelda to her feet.

"Those who swear fealty to me will survive. Those who refuse will perish." Zeeal continued

"Better than okay." Zelda said flatly. But Alaira saw the fire in her eyes. "I'm going to make this as difficult for her as possible." She continued.

"You have an hour to make your decision."

"Are you still willing to protect what's left of Hyrule? There is no shame in saying no in the face of an enemy such as this." Zelda whispered to Alaira.

"My honor guard shall escort the townspeople to the castle courtyard—"

"Of course!" Alaira answered quickly. "I can't do much without a weapon though..." Alaira grasped at her empty scabbard to accentuate her point.

"—where each and every one of you shall make your decision before your Goddesses, your neighbors, and your now exprincess."

"I don't think there's much we can do right now." Zelda whispered nodding towards the demons that guarded each of the exits.

"That is all." Zeeal finished closing the circle of light underneath her. "So what were you two talking about?" She asked menacingly.

"The weather." Alaira quipped rolling her eyes.

"Alaira, this is no time for jokes," Zelda answered with all the dignity she could muster. "We were discussing our current predicament."

"I'll let you in on a little secret: demons don't sleep." Zeeal stated with an air of superiority. She approached the Princess and the warrior and whispered, "That means that there is no escape. There are demons guarding every exit, every hall, and every street in Castle Town. So you two might want to make yourselves comfortable. You're going to be here for a while." With that Zeeal burst into a fit of laughter as she exited the room. "Jericho, Darius; show these two to their… accommodations." Zeeal turned to continue her walk toward the castle library. At Zeeal's command, the two demons at the main door made their way over to Zelda and Alaira.

"Wait." Alaira called out. Zeeal stopped and turned to face her captive.

"Yes?" she asked adding mock sweetness to her voice.

"What happened to Link?" Alaira asked.

"The 'champion?' I threw him to the battle. I doubt he breathes." Zeeal laughed as she exited the room. The first demon, shorter and broader than the second, grabbed Zelda by the arm and roughly shoved her toward the door.

"Let her go." Alaira said through clenched teeth her eyes welling with tears. The demon laughed and shoved the princess once again.

"What are you going to do child?" The demon asked. That was the last straw for Alaira. She dived at the demon tackling him to the ground. She pinned his arms to his sides and punched him twice, once with each hand, before the other demon so much as blinked.

"What are you waiting for, Jericho? Get her off of me." The demon said amusement evident in his voice. The demon called Jericho punched Alaira in the face.

Zelda, who had been stunned by Alaira's sudden outburst stepped away from the mess of a fight going on below her. Alaira had been overrun by the two demons and suffered multiple hits to the face and the rest of her body.

"Big mistake sweetheart," Darius said as he spat on Alaira. His wounds healed before Alaira's eyes. Darius drew his sword and made to strike at Alaira.

 _Well, at least I'm going down fighting. I'll see you soon Link…_ Alaira thought as the blade made its way toward her neck.

"Did you not hear our master?" Jericho asked deflecting the blade with his own. "She wants them **both** alive."

"I heard her, but I still don't think this one's going to be useful." Darius stated flatly gesturing toward Alaira.

"It's not our place to ask questions, Darius," Jericho countered. "You two follow me." He continued as he started toward the door.

"Why would we—" Alaira started.

"We are behind you demon." Zelda cut Alaira off, giving her a look that said, 'play along.'

"Fine." Alaira stated coldly as she followed Zelda and the demon out of the throne room with Darius directly behind her.

As the group made their way through the castle toward the tower, Darius continually whispered to Alaira in vivid detail all the ways he planned on torturing her before he killed her once she was no longer useful to the Queen.

 _It's just trying to upset you,_ Alaira thought squirming in her skin. _He wants you to hit him again…_ Alaira was tempted to do just that. She could almost feel the gray skin of his face against her knuckles. But she clenched her teeth and followed without stopping.

"Here we are," Jericho said a cruel smile on his face as he gestured to the room at the top of the stairs.

"And when I'm done with you the scars will change you so much that they follow you into the afterlife. Your precious bitch of a boyfriend won't even recognize you," Darius finished. Finally Alaria had enough. She turned and punched him in the left eye. Darius fell to the blow and slid to the next landing. Then started to laugh.

"You know what they say…" Darius stated as he returned to his feet and climbed back up the stairs, "… an eye for an eye." Less than a moment later Darius was before Alaira. He punched her directly in her left eye. Alaira was launched into the room behind her, sailing over the heads of both Zelda and Jericho. She landed flat on her back in the middle of the room.

"If she's dead, Master will not be pleased with you, Darius," Jericho stated anger bubbling in his words.

Zelda ignored the demons and rushed over to Alaira. The door closed with a crash behind her.

Alaria groaned as Zelda placed her hand under the wounded girl's head. The duo heard the lock click, and then Darius and Jericho arguing as they moved back down the stairs. The room was small with only a bed, a window, and a chamber pot to break up the stone walls. On the ground was a small rug. It was simple, but strangely calming.

"That wasn't fun," Alaira said rubbing the back of her head.

"That is the sort of thing that happens when you antagonize your captors," Zelda said, stifling a bit of a laugh.

"This is hardly the time to laugh," Alaira said seriously. Half a second later a smile cracked her face and she laughed out loud, and Zelda followed suit. Alaira reached up to wipe her eye and realized it was swollen shut. "Just perfect," she said to herself as she stood up.

"This can be stressful," Zelda stated coldly while following suit.

"I don't think stressful covers it…" Alaira answered a tad confused.

"Maybe, but I had been taught since I was young that this was a possibility. If you want to survive, you cannot attack the guards. No exceptions." Zelda answered speaking like an adult to a child.

"So that's why you didn't attempt to help when I was teamed up on. You wanted to ensure your own survival." Alaira stated bitterly.

"Well, yes and no. I knew they would not kill you." Zelda answered stepping toward Alaira. She looked a bit hurt.

"That Darius thing got pretty damn close." Alaira retorted stepping back toward the bed.

"Well, when we were captured, you were disarmed. It would not have been hard for that thing to kill you right there if they had wanted to. But they captured you instead. This has to mean that they need you as well…" Zelda explained stepping closer yet again.

"Ugh. Fine. Leaving me to get pummeled wasn't as heartless as I assumed. Happy?" Alaira said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Not really," Zelda said as she sat next to Alaira.

"What was that thing anyway?" Alaira asked referring to their captor.

"Honestly, I lack the slightest hint of an idea. All we know for sure is that it is powerful and that it serves Zeeal." Zelda answered with a frown. Silence fell as the thought sunk in.

"You know, giving me this lecture on 'not antagonizing the bad guys' is a bit hypocritical don't you think?" Alaira said suddenly.

"W-What?" Zelda asked startled by the sudden accusation.

"Zeeal wanted you to tell Hyrule that she would rule until the foreseeable future. She told you to say it was at the will of the Goddesses themselves." Alaira reminded the princess.

"I would not call it hypocritical, I would call it…" Zelda thought for a second, "picking your battles. I disobeyed to remind the people that they have power. That not accepting this usurper's rule will hinder her. It was more of an attempt to beat Zeeal long term. The little power struggles here, we may never win. We have to attempt to win the hearts and minds of those on the outside, whenever we can. That is why I agreed right away, and why I even started off saying exactly what Zeeal wanted me to say." Zelda finished rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"You should have saw her face when she realized what you were doing. Her eyes got huge. I tried to keep her from stopping you, but she's really strong. Like stronger than anyone I had ever met before…" Alaria said with a hint of a smile.

"She has to have some sort of magical supplementation. Her prowess cannot be natural." Zelda thought out loud.

"What kind of enchantment would allow for this sort of strength?" Alaira asked in wonder. She never possessed any magical talent nor found magic particularly interesting.

"Not a good kind…" Zelda said forebodingly. Silence fell in the room once again. This time it lasted for quite some time. Then Alaria and Zelda heard a click. Alaria looked back in time to see Zeeal step into the room. She was still wearing her black armor from the tournament.

"Are you ready girls?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Ready for what?" Alaira asked baffled.

"She wants us to watch as the people decide whether to allow her to lead them or not." Zelda answered coldly. "We need a moment, Zeeal. Send your demons to gather us in five minutes." She commanded.

"You dare order me?" Zeeal asked shocked. "Do you forget which of us is in control?"

"No, I do not." Zelda answered calmly.

"Then you will know that you will be coming with me whether you are ready or not." Zeeal answered. Alaira could hear the anger in Zeeal's voice.

"Do you really want us walking out there looking like this?" Zelda asked pointing to her ruined dress first then to Alaira's beaten face and bloodied tunic. "If you want the people to believe that you are fit to rule, you have to treat your prisoners like guests when you bring them before the public."

"I-I-I… Ah. Fine. Darius and Jericho will be here in five minutes to escort you to the balcony. Whether you are ready or not at that time will be of no concern. Am I understood?" Zeeal asked hatred pouring from her words.

"Perfectly. Thank you, Zeeal. You are excused." Zelda answered. Zeeal walked over to Zelda and smacked her across the face then quickly turned and walked out of the door of the tower. It crashed closed behind her as she slammed it and the lock was reinstated.

"What was that all about?" Alaira asked confused. "I thought you said to pick your battles? And when a person takes over a country by force don't they normally maim their prisoners to make an example for the rest of the kingdom?" Alaira's mouth was moving a hundred miles a minute.

"That was me telling her that I am still the princess, not someone who will cower and bend to her will." Zelda said pinching the bridge of her nose and scrunched her face as if she was fighting off a headache. "I want her to believe that we have a plan of action. Therefore accepting certain orders and denying others will cause her to question her decisions when it comes to us. Asking for time was also a test. When she agreed to allow us a few moments to 'freshen up' I realized she wishes more than anything to be loved by the people of Hyrule, although she does not seem to know what she is doing in that regard. Your final point is correct, but because Zeeal wants to be liked by the Hylian people, she will try just about anything for that result. This is how we are going to defeat this usurper."

"Why did you ask for time to make yourself look nice anyway? I don't think it actually matters…" Alaira asked still baffled by the actions of the princess.

"I do not actually care to clean up, I just needed to tell you my plan." Zelda said quickly.

"So we—" Alaira started.

Zelda interrupted. "There isn't much time, the demons will be here any second. When we go out there whether our hands are bound or not we will both keep them behind our backs. This will remind the people that we are captives and not complacent in this horrible woman's plot. Next—"

"Why would—" Alaira attempted to interrupt.

"Next," Zelda said again giving Alaria a look that screamed 'shut up this is important,' "we will keep our eyes staring forward. We will give no attention to the crowd or to the supposed choices. Many will choose to stand with the usurper in order to stay alive. I do not fault them for this. And those who openly announce that they will stand with the old kingdom, with us, they will be executed. Very likely on the spot. For this reason we will not allow our sight to fall to them. For in their eyes you will see nothing but pain." Zelda trailed off as she finished. She held her courtly demeanor, but Alaira knew it had to be hard to think of her subjects as pawns in this.

"Your Highness—" Alaira started.

"Please just call me Zelda. We are equally captured here are we not?" Zelda smiled wryly.

"Zelda," Alaira said testing the name on her tongue, "this can't be easy for you. Please know, that I may not be able to know everything that you do, but I will do as you ask without question," Alaira kneeled to accentuate her next words, "Your Majesty."

"Thank you Alaira." Zelda answered her veil of courtliness falling for a moment as she smiled a true smile, but within a moment the veil had returned.

"Don't mention it." Alaira answered, then her thoughts turned to Link. _I need to put this behind me. Link is gone, but I have to protect Zelda… It's what he would want…_ She thought as a tear formed in the pit of her eye. Just then the prison door flew open.

"Time to watch your kingdom swear allegiance to a new ruler! You really don't wanna miss this!" Darius announced in a sing-song voice better suited for a six year old.

"Come." Jericho ordered giving Darius a dirty look and a swat on the back of the head.

* * *

Zeeal was waiting in the great hall in front of the door to the balcony. She had taken the queen's tiara. Alaira saw Zelda's face drop for half a second before regaining composure.

"Ahh. The time is at hand. Let us see my adoring subjects." Zeeal said as she turned and opened up the doors. Alaira looked over to Zelda and watched as the princess put her arms behind her back. Alaira followed suit and they walked out the door. Zeeal stood at the edge of the balcony as if taking in the scene before her. She quickly conjured a blue circle around herself.

"So, who shall be the first to decide their fate?" Zeeal smiled staring into the crowd. Nobody moved. "Well, this isn't good now is it?" Zeeal stated chuckling to herself. She created a circle of blue magic on the ground where no one was standing. "When you announce your choice stand there so the entire kingdom can hear you!" Zeeal said. "And if no one speaks soon, I don't know how well my friends will take it," She whined with false worry in her voice as she gestured toward a large group of demons.

Alaira was tempted to look down and see all the people, but she resisted. Zelda knew best when it came to matters like this.

"Ahh the champion of the tourney, how nice of you to show up to my coronation."

At this both Alaira and Zelda looked down from the balcony.

"Please be the first to make your decision known." Zeeal said a wicked grin on her face.

Link made eye contact first with Zelda, then with Alaira. He gave Alaira one of his indiscernible nods, then Link began to stare at Zeeal defiantly and drew his sword and his shield.

"Are you telling me that you came all this way to choose death? I guess I can't stop you then." Zeeal stated while waving at a small group of demons that were close by.

Link responded by beating his sword against his shield. Soon after four demons had blocked Link from walking along the castle walls. Link turned and jumped from the walls away from the balcony. Zelda and Alaira saw him as he sprinted along the empty road back toward Castle Town and out of the city.

"That arrogant bastard!" Zeeal shouted as she saw Link escape into the town. "Alistair shouldn't have a problem with him." Zeeal's voice had lowered to little more than a whisper. "Just in case…" she drew a sword from her belt. "Ghirahim, come to me!" Zeeal shouted.

"My dear, you didn't need to shout." Ghirahim said appearing from the crowd below. "As you may remember, the light you are standing in amplifies your voice. Shou fting is very unbecoming for a queen." He lectured.

"You were in the crowd, watched as the boy insulted me, and did nothing?" Zeeal asked ignoring his reprimand.

"Well madam, I am unable to act without a direct order from my master, as we discussed when you first lifted this blade." Ghirahim answered, obviously bored.

"How is this for an order? Hunt that boy down. I want his head." Zeeal's voice rang out for all to hear.

"Yes ma'am," Ghirahim answered a devilish smile across his face. "By the way, did you forget the enchantment again?" He asked as he slowly walked toward the gate back to Castle Town.

"Wha…" Zeeal started looking down. She quickly turned around and ran into the castle nearly knocking both Alaira and Zelda from the balcony. Zelda saw a chance and ran for the enchanted circle.

"People of Hyrule—" Zelda started as the enchantment faded. She started to cast her own, but Darius and Jericho threw open the balcony doors, and grabbed both her and Alaira. Alaira attempted to hold the demons off, but was overpowered within seconds. Zelda watched as the demons ushered the townsfolk out of the courtyard and back into Castle Town.

* * *

Darius was too angry to attempt to torment Alaira as he dragged her up the stairs to the tower she and Zelda shared. Alaira was thrown into the middle of the room. She landed with a loud "Oomph." She didn't even have time to recover her breath before Zelda landed on top of her.

"Are you hurt?" Zelda asked Alaira as she stood, dusting off her ruined dress.

"I'm fine. You?" Alaira answered a touch of strain in her voice.

"I am well." Zelda answered. "The good news is Link is alive. I do not understand why he risked his life coming all of the way over here though."

"He was sending a message." Alaira said simply.

"He thought it wise to announce his intentions to Zeeal?" Zelda asked quickly.

"The message wasn't for Zeeal. It was for us. He's coming back for us." Alaira answered a ghost of a smile on her face.

"He may not be able to…" Zelda started as she made her way over to the bed. Alaira's face dropped.

"And why exactly not?" Alaira countered following her.

"These demons recover from mortal wounds from normal blades as though they were a scratch. There is only one blade that has the ability to slay these beings, and I am the only being alive that knows the location." Zelda answered forlornly as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"He'll find another way," Alaira answered after a few moments of thought. "Link is the most resilient person I have ever met." She explained.

"This is not a matter of one getting up when one is down, these creatures will not fall to the blades of mortals." Zelda explained.

"Then he'll cut off their limbs and still save us." Alaira answered. "This boy watched his parents die in front of him when he was six. By the time he was twelve he was living alone in his family home. Sure he stopped talking after the incident, but he still bounced back. He works hard does, well in school, and won the entire tournament at seventeen! He can do anything." Alaria finished ticking off his accomplishments on her fingers.

"It is good to see that you have such faith in him. I am sure he will not disappoint you purposefully." Zelda answered. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer to the Goddesses that Alaira didn't catch.

"You'd do well to have some faith in him too." Alaira answered quietly.

"For now let us work on an escape plan. Even if Link does find a way to come for us, it would do us no good to simply sit and wait." Zelda answered offering a truce.

"Can we just, I don't know, get some sleep?" Alaira asked exhausted from the day's events.

"That is probably wise." Zelda answered stifling a laugh.

"Good night, Princess," Alaira teased as she laid on the rug on the floor, yawning.

"Alaira, why are you lying on the floor? This bed is obviously large enough for both of us…" Zelda reasoned standing up. A light snore was Alaira's response. She was already fast asleep. Zelda shrugged and slipped under the covers of the bed. She was asleep moments later.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** It looks like Saturdays are my update day from now on. So much easier than Fridays. Also the updates may become less frequent. I have classes starting Monday.

* Chapter 7 *

Link ran as fast as his legs would carry him, but he was exhausted. He had been through so much that day, he thought he would fall flat on the ground and pass out. He realized that he wouldn't make it to the forest without rest, but if he took time to rest he would miss the deadline that the healer gave him.

 _Goddess, I hate no win scenarios._ Link thought to himself with half a smile. _Maybe if I go to Lon Lon Ranch, I'll be able to stay for the night and…_ As he thought that his mind flashed an image of the wagon on the way back to castle town, the sight of the bandit leader's face after beheading both of his parents, and finally to a little boy on a wagon with a group of strangers.

 _"_ _I'm Alaira!" The little girl announced to the crying Link._

 _"_ _I want my mama," Link cried back._

 _"_ _Where is she? I'm sure Papa will take you to her." Alaira answered._

 _"_ _Sh-sh-sh-she was…" but the rest of what Link said was indiscernible through the tears._

 _"_ _She was back there with you, wasn't she?" The mother asked somberly. Link could only nod through the tears. "Do you have any other family?" she asked. Link shook his head no. "You do now." She answered, a fire in her eyes as she stood from where she sat. "We'll take care of you from now on. So what do we call you, child?" She asked._

 _"_ _Link." Link said wiping his eyes._

That was the last word he ever spoke.

* * *

Link was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed he had reached Lon Lon Ranch. He hadn't been there since his parents died, and seeing the sign caused his eyes to fill with water. Link took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and walked up the ramp and into the ranch grounds. He knew it was late, and it had been eleven years since he had last been to the ranch, but he was certain Roland would help him. Link knocked on the door of the ranch house. A few moments later he saw a light in the upstairs window. A few more moments later, the door opened.

"Ya better have a good reason fer wakin' me up at this hour." Roland stated, a twinge of anger evident in his voice, as he opened the door. Roland stood at about six feet tall, and was as strong as the oxen he ranched. He stood in the doorway wearing a cotton undershirt and a pair of shorts.

Link stood there, ragged, and gave a slight smile. That was when Roland recognized him.

"Oh! Yer Tiberius's kid!" he nearly shouted in excitement as he moved out of the entry way, "Come on in, son. Tell me, how's yer father doin'? I haven't heard from him in years."

The inside of the house was simple. There was a wood stove, a table with three chairs set around it, and stairs leading up to the second level. Link's gaze dropped at the mention of his father.

"Is he ill?" Roland asked concerned as he sat in the chair opposite the woodstove.

Link shook his head 'no' but didn't look back as he sat in the chair next to Roland, grateful to be off his feet.

"So he's okay then?" Roland asked his gaze hardening on Link.

Link shook his head no once again. He looked up, pain in his eyes.

"Oh. Oh Goddess I'm so sorry. What about your mother?" Roland asked putting his hand over his mouth.

Link's mouth became a straight line as he gazed back at the man before him.

"'Er too? Goddess, that's horrible. How long ago?" Roland's voice cracked on 'horrible.'

Link looked at the man at a loss for a way to answer. He wanted to answer, he just couldn't bring himself to speak.

"I can see this is a sore subject and ya look exhausted. You can sleep upstairs. I'll stay down here, sunrise is in an hour anyway." Roland said standing from his chair. "I'll wake ya up after I make breakfast."

Link made his way upstairs and into Roland's bedroom he walked over to the man's bed and half fell in. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

True to his word, Roland woke Link after he made breakfast. Link followed Roland downstairs feeling much better than he did the night before. When Link saw the spread of food across the table, his stomach made a gurgling sound loud enough to wake a sleeping Goron.

"Heh, ya sound pretty hungry, boy. 'Ere, dig in." Roland said pointing at a chair where a plate was set.

Link did as he was bidden and immediately started loading his plate with potatoes, eggs, sausage and bacon. Roland sat on the opposite side of the table and did the same.

 _The perks of living on a farm,_ Link thought as he sipped a glass of milk. After the two men finished their breakfast, Link stood to leave.

"Where do ya think you're goin', boy?" Roland asked with a burp while sitting back in his chair. "Do ya really plan on eatin' and runnin'?"

Link looked at the man guiltily. He made a half nod and pointed south.

"Why ya goin' south?" Roland asked perplexed he folded his hands over his stomach, "Alls that's down there are forests and monsters."

Link didn't know how to answer once again. Instead he motioned for Roland to follow him out to the ranch.

"Why won't you speak to me? Why aren't ya tellin' me what you want?" Roland asked as he followed Link out the door.

Link turned to face Roland, and touched the corner of his own mouth. He then moved his entire arm forward while opening his hand. Then shook his head 'no.'

"So yer feelin' ill?" Roland asked.

Link shook his head 'no' again and started to walk towards the stables where Roland kept his horses.

"Why don't ya just tell me what ya want to say?" Roland asked following Link. "You were much more talkative as a kid. I swear no matter how many times yer father asked ya to quiet down, ya just wouldn't stop talkin'," he reminisced chuckling.

Link was visibly shaken at the mention of that night, but he shook it off as he entered the stables.

"Ya came all this way late last night to pick up yer horse?" Roland asked incredulously shaking his head.

Link started to shake his head no, then stopped himself. He started to nod 'yes' even though he was unaware of the fact that he owned a horse.

"Yer father bought 'er the last time yall were here." Roland answered noticing Link's hesitation. "He wanted to bring 'er out as a surprise for yer seventeenth birthday, I had assumed he was just late…" He finished walking toward the last stall.

Link cringed once again, but he followed Roland. Roland reached his hand into the final stall to pet the mare behind the gate.

"'Er name is Epona. It literally means great mare. Yer father wasn't very creative." Roland chuckled to himself petting Epona absentmindedly, "Yep, she's yers. She hasn't exactly been broken, but she'll let ya ride 'er if she likes ya."

Link smiled and nodded his thanks. Roland opened the stall and Link stepped in. Epona reared as the new person entered her space. Link put his hands up and took half a step back as Epona returned her front legs to the ground.

"Ya might want to let 'er sniff your hand before ya get any closer. It's a trick I picked up fer when I buy new horses." Roland suggested amused by Epona's reaction.

Link slowly placed his hand in front of Epona's face and waited ready to jerk his hand back just in case. Epona sniffed his hand and whinnied as the familiar scent filled her nostrils. Immediately Epona brought her head to Link's chest in a display of affection.

"Looks like she remembers ya, kid." Roland chuckled. "I know she never let me get that close." He said walking away.

Link climbed Epona's back and ushered her forward while holding her mane. He sat awkwardly and nearly fell off of her before exiting the stable. Twice.

"It's normally easier to ride a horse when ya have a saddle." Roland laughed, saddle in hand as Link and Epona exited the stable.

Link half fell off the horse and walked over to Roland. He rubbed his index finger and thumb together with a quizzical look upon his face.

"Well this is worth about…" Roland sized up the saddle. It was old, and a tad dusty, but showed no signs of wear. "Four hundred fifty rupees."

Link's face dropped in horror and shock at the same time. He opened his wallet to find twenty rupees and a moth.

"But yer father bought this too. It was worth more back then anyway." Roland laughed as he tossed the saddle to Link.

Link looked at the saddle and to the farmer, eyes begging for help.

"She won't let me anywhere near 'er," Roland laughed crossing his arms. "Alls I can do is coach ya from over here."

Link walked over to Epona and placed the saddle on her back. She huffed, but allowed it. Link set it up under the watchful eye of Roland. After setting up the bridal, and triple checking to make sure that the straps were tightened correctly, Link climbed up Epona's back once again. It was much easier to communicate what he wanted from her this way.

"Yer a natural kid!" Roland shouted as he watched Link run Epona across his ranch.

Link rode up next to the man and nodded his thanks.

"Yer welcome kid. Stop on by anytime. Goddess knows I love the company," he laughed as he made his way back to his house.

Link and Epona were out of the ranch in moments rushing south and racing against time.

* * *

 _A face beaten beyond recognition. Blood from her knuckles to her elbows. She reeled back for another swing hearing the ball of meat below her crying for mercy. A wicked smile crossed her face as she hit him again anyway._

Alaira wasn't sure why she was awake so early. From her position on the floor, she could see out the window very clearly. The sun hadn't risen, but the skyline was glowing faintly with vague hints of the impending dawn. As Alaira stared, she heard a muffled sob.

 _That must be what woke me…_ Alaira thought as she stood up and stretched. Zelda was crying into the pillow, attempting to use it to mask her sobs. Alaira quietly made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge. Zelda tensed when she felt the bed shift.

"Shh. It's okay." Alaira cooed as she lightly rubbed circles in Zelda's back. Zelda quickly slipped out of the bed.

"Oh. Alaira. You are awake." She said trying to pretend that Alaira hadn't heard her crying.

"This is a perfectly normal reaction to what happened yesterday." Alaira said ignoring Zelda's stating of the obvious.

"I have no idea as to what you are referring to." Zelda said as she wiped her eyes. Her voice not betraying her regal composure.

"You lost so much yesterday. I'd be more surprised to see you acting as if nothing happened." Alaira went on standing up from the bed while continuing to ignore the princess. "You don't need to act like a princess around me. I won't tell anyone that you have feelings if that's what you're worried about." Alaira joked.

"Alaira, I am the sole surviving member of the royal family. I have to be strong. I cannot breakdown. Do you not understand? I cannot be a frightened teenager!" Zelda lashed out the wall of composure finally breaking down.

"Zelda, you _are_ a frightened teenager. You just lost your father and were kidnapped by a woman who has the ability to order demons to do her bidding. I'm fairly certain that the most hardened of veterans would be just as upset." Alaira reasoned. She took a step toward Zelda.

"I do not have the luxury of being upset. If I am to be the new sovereign, I must be strong and dedicated. Who would follow a sniveling child?" Zelda asked regaining some of her composure. She allowed Alaira to approach.

"You may need to put on a strong face to lead, but right now, you are a girl kidnapped by her parent's murderer. You and I are alone in this room. I promise you, your countrymen will follow you once the time comes; that time will come after we get rid of Zeeal. Now, to do that, we first have to get out of here." Alaira explained. She offered Zelda her hand.

"Thank you," was all Zelda could muster as her tears started once again. She bypassed Alaira's hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay…" Alaira said holding back tears of her own as Ankle Shanker's face appeared before her vision yet again. Zelda continued to cry into Alaira's shoulder until the sun had risen on the horizon.

"We need some sort of—" Zelda started wiping her eyes and stepping back from Alaira. Before she could finish her thought the sound of a bell reverberated throughout the castle. "—plan." Zelda finished confused.

"What was that?" Alaira asked pinching the bridge of her nose as though the sound gave her a headache.

"It was the bell above the Sealed Temple..." Zelda said eyes wide and touching her lower lip as she sprinted over to the window. "The bell is used by the Royal Family once every century to call the town together to worship the Goddesses, but we're still thirty years from that date." Zelda continued.

"So she's gathering the people again. She's probably going to make them chose their side seeing as she didn't yesterday." Alaira reasoned shrugging as she followed Zelda to the window.

"The issue is not the fact that the people will gather, but that the temple opens at the sound." Zelda said her voice quivering.

"What's so bad about the temple opening?" Alaira asked placing her hand on the window sill. Zelda bowed her head.

"The Triforce is in there." Zelda's voice grew dark.

"Triforce? What in the name of the Goddesses is that?" Alaira asked trying to pick out the temple from the buildings below.

"The Triforce is the last boon of the Goddesses that created this world. After they had finished, their leftover power came together to form this relic. If one touches it, their wish is granted. The Triforce does not differentiate between good and evil." Zelda answered head still looking at the floor. She sighed, "If Zeeal touches the Triforce, then we are doomed." There was hopelessness in her voice.

"The only thing protecting something that powerful is a bell?" Alaira nearly screamed recoiling as though she had been hit.

"There are multiple puzzles, some creatures that will attack on sight, and finally an enchantment that must be defeated, but with her army of immortal demons, the only things truly keeping her from the Triforce is the enchantment. Nothing can fight the enchantment for the one who attempts to use the Triforce." Zelda explained.

"So, basically we're just waiting for the immortal demon army to break through the locks and then Zeeal gets whatever it is that she wants." Alaira said with a sigh.

"That is a proficient summary, yes." Zelda answered more than a bit disgruntled.

"Then we need to get out of here, and get to the Triforce first!" Alaira said pumping her fist into the air.

"If we enter the temple, the demons will find us. We need to get out and retrieve the only thing that can stop them. The Blade of Evil's Bane." Zelda answered not moving. "But it is hidden in the Sacred Grove south of Hyrule field." She went on.

"So we don't have time to spare." Alaira deadpanned.

* * *

Ghirahim slowly walked in the direction the boy had disappeared.

 _According to Alistair the boy raced off this way._ Ghirahim could sense Link's presence if he wanted to, but he decided it would be more fun to track him down the old fashioned way.

 _It's a nice break from that overbearing wretch as well. If only this could be done without her…_ He thought as he came upon a lone farm. Outside was a sign that read _Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch._ He entered the grounds and saw the owner chopping wood next to the entry way of the ranch house.

"Hello there. What can I do fer ya?" Roland asked the stranger that approached as he placed the head of his axe upon the ground and leaned on the handle.

"My good sir," Ghirahim said bowing, "I was just curious as to whether or not a young blond man came through this way late last night or early this morning."

"Ya don't need to call me sir," Roland laughed thinking something was off. "What do ya need with the boy?" He asked as the humor drained from his face.

"The new queen requests his audience." Ghirahim stated pleasantly. He made his way closer to the rancher. "She would be very disappointed to find that someone had hindered her invitation." He stated slightly more coolly.

"New queen?" Roland asked obviously confused he had stopped leaning on the axe handle.

"Queen Zeeal, she was given power last night." Ghirahim answered a sadistic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to say no one by that description came through here." Roland lied as he started to tighten his grip on the axe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ghirahim answered calmly.

"Ya wouldn't do what?" Roland asked attempting to play dumb.

"Well, there are two thing: first, lie about what you know, and second, attempt to gore me with that axe."

"What makes ya think—" Roland started.

"I know you're lying because you asked what I wanted with the boy before you told me you hadn't seen him." Ghirahim stated boredom obvious in his tone, "I also know that—" Ghirahim teleported behind Roland as the axe flew through the air. "Ahh, I was hoping you'd do that." Ghirahim whispered in his ear. Ghirahim brought his arm up as though he were holding a sword, and one made totally of darkness appeared in his hand.

"What? Why? Who—" Were Roland's last words as Ghirahim's blade pierced the man's heart. But Ghirahim didn't stop there. He took the man and severed his head from his body. Ghirahim laughed as he placed the severed head on the sign post.

Ghirahim then attempted to sense the boy's presence as the search had grown quite dull. The presence had all but faded from this area, but the trail led south. He smiled as he started in that direction.

* * *

Link's journey south had been underway for most of the day. Epona was faster than Link had anticipated, and it appeared as though he would make it to the forest's edge before nightfall.

The tree line was within eyeshot when the creature attacked. As link rode across the plain, a skeletal creature clawed its way out of the ground in front of Epona. Epona reared and threw the novice rider to the ground before dashing away toward the forest.

Link stood up and drew his sword. There he finally was able to get a good look at the creature. It was the size of a man and had decrepit armor over parts of its chest and hips where the armor hadn't rotted away. In its right hand it held a wicked looking sword that was rusted from hilt to handle, but still obviously very sharp; in its left rested a shield just as rusted. But the feature than gave Link the most pause was its eyes. They were sunken into the creature's skull, and didn't look like any creature's Link had seen before. They appeared as red spheres of light no more than half an inch in diameter.

The creature jumped at Link, its sword sailing through the air aimed for Link's head.

Link quickly raised his Hylian shield and slashed at the creature's right side.

The creature crossed its right arm across its body to deflect the blow with its shield. It landed in front of Link with a loud thud.

He stumbled as the creature pulled back its sword to attack Link once again. Link was able to deflect the blow aimed for his chest, and moved to counter.

Link attempted to stab the creature in the chest. He bypassed the creature's defense, and the blade was thrust forward. It met empty air between the skeletal creature's ribs. Link looked up at the creature.

"SCRAAA!" The enraged creature screamed as it kicked Link in the legs.

Link fell backwards and his sword slipped forward. Soon only the hilt of his blade was visible from the skeleton's chest.

The creature was on Link before he could think. It slashed at Link's chest, and Link attempted to kick the creature in the chest with both feet. The creature recoiled resulting in a deep cut across Link's chest from his left shoulder to his right side. The creature didn't hit any internal organs due to the kick.

The creature reeled as Link regained his feet. He stood and waited with his shield at the ready.

The skeleton dived at him and attempted a downward slash. Link blocked with his shield. He saw his sword in the creature's chest and reached for the hilt with his free hand.

The creature saw this and swatted at the boy's hand with his shield. It kicked him in the stomach to make room between them.

Link was hurt, but he kept his feet. The creature attempted the overhead slash a second time. Link blocked the blow with his shield, and the creature waited for Link to grab at his sword. Instead, he aimed a kick for the creature's leg.

The creature stumbled and the shin disconnected from the knee joint. It stood on its one leg and bashed Link with his shield knocking him down. It then grabbed its disconnected leg and jammed it back into place. The leg reattached and was in working order directly after.

Link stood and attempted to bash the creature, but it moved at the last second. It countered with a slash to his left arm that sent Link reeling. It followed up with a shield bash to Link's wounded chest.

He was pushed back and the creature moved forward to slash at his exposed chest once again. Link was able to lift his shield enough to not only deflect the blow, but to throw the creature off balance.

He quickly capitalized on this opening with a kick between the creature's legs. The creature was lifted about an inch and leaned forward just enough to let Link's sword slide out toward him.

Link attempted to reach for his sword yet again, but once again was met with the creature's shield.

The creature slashed at Link, and met his shield. It continued toward the boy and threw a flurry of strikes at different parts of Link's body.

Link deflected most of the strikes, only suffering a shallow cut on his right arm and another hit to his injured chest. He ducked under the last attempt and again kicked the skeleton's leg out from under it.

He didn't stop there, this time he tackled the skeleton, moving it away from its missing limb.

The skeleton landed on its back, Link's blade digging into the ground. The hilt had risen out of the creature's chest a few inches. The blade effectively pinned the creature to the ground.

Link stood and brought up his shield to deflect an attack that never came. He looked over confused to see the creature attempting to free itself.

He walked over toward the creature's head, and nearly lost his leg when the creature slashed angrily at him. Link was able to avoid the brunt of the blow, and only suffered a light scratch across his leg. He quickly stomped on the creature's sword, holding it to the ground. With his other foot, he kicked the creature's humorous out of its shoulder socket rendering it defenseless.

The creature snarled and hissed as Link approached its head. With one swift motion, Link kicked the creature's head off of its shoulders. Its shield arm reached up to reattach the head, but it was too far. Link quickly started to dig a shallow hole to bury the head, as he needed his sword.

* * *

"I told you he was good," A voice said down at the tree line.

"It was just a stalfos, any warrior worth their weight could defeat one." A second voice answered irritated.

"True, but not so quickly," the first voice answered back.

"Speed hardly matters when you're gored. The stalfos nearly killed him. If he is the hope for Hyrule, I say it's doomed," the second voice shot.

"Stop your bickering. We have work to do," A third voice answered in a commanding tone.

* * *

Link finished burying the head of the stalfos, oblivious to his observers. He saw that he was very nearly late to his rendezvous with the healer. He quickly grabbed his sword and sprinted for where the road met the forest's edge.

* * *

"Can we use the bed as a battering ram?" Alaira asked breaking the silence. She was lying in the bed as Zelda stood by the window.

"Sadly, the bed would break before the door," Zelda answered smiling slightly at the thought. Her elbow rested upon the window sill as she slouched.

 _Not very regal of her,_ Alaira thought. "What about the carpet? Can we use it to lower ourselves down to the ground outside?" she asked, a little annoyed with the princess as she stood from the bed and started to pace.

"Did you not see the distance to the ground? The carpet is not nearly long enough." The princess retorted. She turned away from Alaira and pinched the bridge of her nose as if attempting to rid herself of a headache.

"If we cut it into strips and tied them together with the sheet from the bed, it may be long enough." Alaira pointed out annoyed. "I'm not stupid by the by." She finished as she paced the room.

"True, and true, but what is also true is that if we were to attempt to escape that way, we would be spotted in mere moments, and end up right back where we started. We need—" Zelda had turned to face Alaira while speaking and stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"The hothead is going to flip when she finds out." Darius stated loudly obviously attempting to bait Alaira. "She's going to want to kill us even more than she already does, and that's saying a lot!" He finished as he approached the door of the room, a wicked smile etched into his face.

"When I find out what?" Alaira asked oblivious. She spoke before Zelda could stop her.

"When you find out what I got to do today!" Darius answered as the door swung open. Now the only thing separating Alaira from the demon was a few measly feet.

"Why would I care what scum like you got up to?" Alaira asked acting bored. She turned away from the demon. Zelda cast her a disapproving look.

"Well, your boyfriend cares about what I did today." Darius answered. Jericho had just entered the room and was shaking his head.

Alaira froze at the mention of Link. "What do you mean?" She asked once she was able. She didn't turn around.

"Well, I went out to his old childhood home and found him there. We fought, if you call him swinging a sword at me and me laughing fighting, until I was able to behead the boy." Darius said proudly.

Zelda heard what the demon had said, and looked straight to Alaira. The girl's face had gone entirely blank. Alaira turned to face the demon.

"I don't believe you." She said calmly.

"Is this not proof enough?" The demon asked. His smile grew wider as he produced a bloody blade and Link's head.

Alaira saw Link's face, eyes wide open as if in terror, and mouth frozen in a scream. Her eyes started to water and she started to sob as Zelda stepped forward.

"Demon, be gone. I have not the time for your trickery." She waved her hand and the blood on the blade turned from red to black, Jericho's head disappeared from his body to be replaced by a bucket, and the head in the demon's hands started to shout at Darius.

"Put me back on my body you insufferable bastard!" Jericho's head yelled now that the silence charm had been lifted.

"Princess, I just want you to know that you're no fun." Darius said as he replaced Jericho's head upon his body. His smile had faded nearly entirely.

"My work is not to entertain you, demon" she retorted seething.

"The Queen has bid you come forth Zelda," Jericho stated ignoring his partner.

"And what of Alaira?" Zelda asked calmly.

"She will remain here, as only you were summoned." Jericho answered politely.

"I wish for her to accompany me, as she currently holds the role as my protector," Zelda stated.

"Impossible." Jericho replied, "The queen was very specific when she asked for you."

"Let her know I will not come willingly without Alaira," Zelda answered turning back toward the window.

"As you wish," Jericho said turning to leave. Moments later the demons had left and the door was once again locked.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Alaira asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"I do not think she's going to let you come with me, but we need to act." Zelda said turning from the window, "I think I may be able to cast a silence charm on the demons once they come back. Will you be able to overpower one of the demons?"

"Maybe at full strength and with a weapon, but as it stands I have no depth perception," Alaira said pointing to her still swollen eye.

"I apologize," Zelda said walking toward Alaira, "I have been trained in all forms of magic, I should have healed this long ago." She stated as she touched Alaira's eye. The magic greatly reduced the swelling, but the bruise remained.

"What's this?" Alaira asked rubbing her eye. "When the healer did her part, it was as if I was never wounded." She continued to press around the bruised area.

"People tend to be great at one facet of magic, and utterly horrible at the rest." Zelda explained, "With the training I have received, I am able to use a little bit of each type of magic, but not effectively as a master at any one type. That is with the exception of charms. I have quite the affinity for that type of magic."

"Okay, that explains how you saw through Darius's ruse then," Alaira thought out loud.

"Actually, no," Zelda admitted shyly, "I just didn't want it to be true, and attempted a counter charm…"

"So you're telling me that Denarius can change our perception of reality at any time, and neither I nor you will know so long as you don't try to counter it?" Alaira asked.

"Yes, but we do not have time to get into what ifs right now. The demons will be back any second." Zelda answered quickly.

"But that also means they can't see through one of your ruses right?" Alaira answered, a plan forming.

"That is true," Zelda answered not following what Alaira was getting at.

"Can't you make fake versions of us, so we can surprise them?" Alaira asked excitedly.

"I wish that were so," Zelda stated, "But if you noticed, there had to be an object in place of the charm. When the demon attempted to deceive us, the blood on the sword was that of a demon, the head belonged to Jericho, and the replacement was a bucket."

"There has to be something we can do…" Alaira said as she started to pace once again.

"Well—" Zelda started, but was cut short by the demons entering the room once again.

"Dear princess—" Jericho started.

"The Queen said you come, or we carry you." Darius stated bluntly.

"Have you no civility?" Jericho asked Darius irritated. "But the brute is correct. We are here to collect you and only you." He finished with a bow.

"Civility for a prisoner? I'd rather serve them to the mess with butter and apples." Darius stated, his mouth watering.

"Very charming," Jericho deadpanned. He put his hand out for the princess to grasp, "If you'd please," He asked.

"It seems I am without choice," Zelda answered. She took his hand and followed him down the stairs leaving Darius with Alaira.

"Just so you know, I will kill your boyfriend. No matter if it takes years. I will be the one to do it. Just so I can come up here once again with his head truly in my hands." Darius said an evil smile cracking his face.

"Why? What have I done to deserve this?" Alaira asked, fear welling in her chest.

"It doesn't matter what you did." Darius answered still smiling. "All that matters to me is that you know what I said will come to pass."

"Darius, we need to get to the throne room. Zeeal wants us in the room while she speaks with the princess." Jericho said as he approached the room yet again.

"I'm on my way," Darius answered Jericho. Then he turned once again to Alaira, "You're on my list of Hylians I want to kill personally. Just below your boyfriend. He's only there so I can watch you squirm," he whispered as he turned to leave. He stopped for a second and looked one last time to Alaira, "See you tomorrow kid," he said with a wink. Then he was out the door and the lock fell once again into place.

Alaira felt as if she had been struck by lightning. She walked over to the bed and laid down. As she drifted off to sleep, visions of Darius holding Link's severed head mixed into her mind with the picture of Ankle Shanker's mangled face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update. I'd really appreciate some feedback, even negative. I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong. Thanks!

* Chapter 8 *

 _Please still be here, please still be here._ Link thought to himself as he searched the area for signs of activity. Finding none, Link started to worry that he had missed the healer's deadline.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it," The healer said from behind him.

Link turned around on his heel as soon as he heard the voice.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the healer said walking toward Link, "but we need to get moving. Time is of the essence."

Link waited for her to take the lead. She started toward the forest, then stopped.

"You were wounded in your fight." She said. It wasn't a question. She walked over to Link and started to pump healing magic into his chest.

"You may have noticed by now that the enemies you have fought so far are not mortal." The healer began as the wound across his chest began to close.

Link thought back to the fight with Alistair. The way he reattached his leg would probably scar Link for life.

 _Something else I don't need to remember…_ Link thought as his arm started to mend.

"Normal blades won't do more than hamper a demon," she went on as she started toward the forest, "but I know of a blade that can actually slay a demon."

Link's eyes widened at the prospect. _I could slay all of the demons between me and Alaira… Err… and the princess…_ He thought as he followed the healer.

"—But that alone won't be enough to defeat the new usurper. You will need the blessing of the Goddesses."

Link looked at the healer quizzically.

"Don't worry, if you get the blade, the blessing will be bestowed upon you." The healer continued as the trees began to thicken around them.

"Now that brings us to why we are here," The healer said once they had made it to a clearing near the center of the forest. "The blade is the Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. It is close by." She walked over to the lone tree in the center of the clearing.

Link continued to follow, looking more uncomfortable by the second.

"This tree is the guardian of the forest. Under normal circumstances, only the Kokiri would be able to make it out this far. All others would become lost and cursed to become stalfos." She said a sadness in her voice.

 _Smile and nod, Link, smile and nod. Then when you have the opportunity run for your life,_ Link thought to himself as he started to back away from the healer.

"Why are you leaving?" Came a voice Link didn't recognize.

Link looked around searching for the source of the sound.

"And now you stop." The voice went on. "Your hero is very indecisive, my friend."

"He isn't indecisive, he's confused," the healer answered smiling toward the tree.

Link looked more closely at the tree to see the features of a man's face. In retrospect, he should have noticed earlier.

"Has he never heard the stories?" The tree asked as Link watched its wooden lips move in silent awe.

"Not yet, but he will be caught up soon enough." The healer answered.

"And as for your identity?" The tree inquired.

"No knowledge. I'd rather wait to reveal that as well." The healer said with half a smile.

Link gave the healer a quizzical look, but she ignored him.

"Understood," the tree answered bending one of its branches like a salute.

"As sarcastic as ever I see, Deku." The healer retorted with a laugh. "Now to the reason I am here; Link needs to enter the temple." Her laugh died.

"As you command." The Deku tree answered as he shook his roots. Behind the tree, other trees started to move out of the way. Once he had finished, a path had been cleared for Link and the healer.

"Thank you." The healer said smiling at Deku.

"Tis my pleasure." Deku answered.

"Don't you go reverting to that old way of speaking with all the 'thees' and 'thous.' That gets annoying fast." The healer said a touch annoyed.

"Thou art my master, and I thy humble servant. If that is thy wish, I shan't speak in such a manner." The Deku tree answered much to the healer's disdain.

"I brought this on myself, haven't I?" the healer asked in good humor.

"Tis the punishment thou hath wrought." The Deku tree answered.

"I'll see you later Deku," The healer said as she walked toward the newly opened path.

"Thou hath forgotten something of import, hero," the Deku tree stated.

Link looked at the talking tree quizzically.

"Thy mount that hast fled from thy battle. It hath madest its way hither." The tree stated. Epona whinnied as Link spotted the mare. She had been hidden behind the massive Deku tree.

Link followed the healer, leading Epona and still snickering at the interaction between the healer and the Deku tree.

"He's a really nice guy once you get past his sarcasm," the healer stated, still chuckling to herself. "It's kind of the reason he was put in charge of the forever children. He also keeps trying to make me call him 'The Great Deku Tree' but I doubt that title will last." She laughed again.

Link laughed as he followed her to the temple of which she and the tree had spoken.

As Link and the healer approached a large tree with a hole about the size of a man alone in another clearing, the healer stopped short.

"This is as far as I can take you Link," she said sadly.

Link looked at her confused as Epona brushed her face up against him.

"The trials in the temple are meant to ensure that you are worthy of the blade. If I was to follow you through, the blade may not accept you as its master. If you attempted to lift it unworthily, you will not like the result…" the healer trailed off.

 _This wouldn't be the strangest thing I've heard today,_ he thought to himself with a shrug. He started walking toward the tree.

"Link," the healer called.

He turned to face her.

"You've been traveling all day and night. If you do not sleep soon, then the trials will take you." She said concern evident on her face.

Then the exhaustion hit him like a skultula falling from above. He nodded toward the healer and reached into his saddlebags to start setting up camp.

* * *

 _Ankle Shanker laughed as he held Link's head out in front of him. Alaira looked from the severed head back to Ankle Shanker only to see his face beaten in once again. She looked back to Link's severed head to find Darius laughing as he plunged a blade through the hole in the neck. Darius started to wave his ghastly flag as he walked toward Castle Town._

 _Alaira dashed toward Darius intending to take the sword from him. Instead, Darius's form turned to that of Ankle Shanker, and she was atop him once more beating him repeatedly. She attempted to stop herself multiple times, but she continued to hit the man in the head._

 _"_ _Mercy, MERCY!" The meat below her cried again and again, but the attacks never stopped. Finally, she felt the hand on her shoulder that stopped her on the battle field._

 _Alaira turned to see the King split in two once more, then turned back to the mangled flesh beneath her. She resumed her beating screaming at herself to stop. Tears fell from her eyes as she heard the breathing become more and more labored._

 _Finally it stopped._

 _"_ _Alaira," Darius said laughing. "I didn't think you had it in you. You kill as easily as I do!" He continued to cackle as Link's severed head reappeared upon the demon's sword. It let out an ear piercing screech._

 _"_ _Alaira!" It cried out pain evident in its voice. "You let the princess get captured! You let a demon slay me! And then you joined them?" It accused._

 _Alaira's heart broke with each word. She tried to defend herself, but as she looked around she saw herself marching in line with an army of demons. She raised her sword and howled like a beast. A smile broke on her face._

 _"_ _Alaira!" Zelda appeared before her, standing between her and Darius._

 _"_ _Alaira! Slay her and you can come after me unimpeded. They say revenge is best served cold, but where would the fun be in that?" Darius shouted wielding the sword with Link's severed head on it._

 _Alaira raised her sword, a wicked smile on her face. She turned the blade and pointed it at the princess._

 _She started to thrust the blade forward, but stopped at the last moment. Darius left the area as Zelda hugged Alaira thanking her for sparing her life._

 _"_ _Move Zelda. How am I supposed to avenge Link if you won't get out of my way?" Alaira shouted trying to break free of the princess._

 _"_ _ALAIRA!"_

Alaira awakened as Zelda flipped the bed out from under her. She scratched the back of her head, and yawned.

"So what did Zeeal want?" Alaira said rubbing her eyes.

"That is not important at the moment. I tried to wake you several times. Why were you flailing in your sleep?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"Uhh, I've always rolled around in my sleep?" Alaira tried.

"You do not even believe that." Zelda retorted attempting to re order the bed. She had replaced the matrass, and had started to move on to the sheets.

"I've been having some weird dreams lately is all," Alaira said looking down.

"Dreams about the last few days?" Zelda asked. She had stopped attempting to make the bed and her voice was low.

"Yeah," Alaira replied matching Zelda's tone.

"I have been too." Zelda said forlornly. "What is it that you saw?" She asked.

Alaira didn't know how to answer. She decided to tell part of the truth.

"Just watching Darius walk in with Link's severed head. That really got to me. Well that and nearly killing Ankle Shanker in the second round…" She trailed off as tears fell from her eyes.

"I keep seeing my father's murder. I can almost understand why Link chooses not to talk." Zelda said with a small smile. "But the memories will fade and life will resume as normal once this has all passed."

Alaira smiled at the thought. _Normal would be nice._ She thought as she pictured sparring with Link in front of his home.

Zelda smiled as she resumed making up the bed. A silence fell over the room.

Alaira started to help with the finishing touches of the bed.

"So why did Zeeal want to see you?" Alaira asked as she fluffed the pillows.

"She asked about the defenses within the temple." Zelda answered shrugging as she finished smoothing out the blankets.

"Did she really think you would tell her?" Alaira asked flabbergasted.

"I do not think so. I believe she was attempting to make it known that she is close to opening the Sealed Temple's inner sanctum." Zelda answered.

"If she is truly that close, we have to do something to stop her!" Alaira stated.

"That's why I lied to her." Zelda answered simply.

"What did you tell her?" Alaira asked her, surprised.

"I told her that the inner sanctum held an enchantment that would kill the first person to touch the Triforce." Zelda said as she laid in the bed.

"And she bought that?" Alaira asked staring at the princess.

"Well yes and no. She believes that this enchantment exists, and that it had been bestowed upon the inner sanctum of the temple, but she also believes that the Royal Family must have a way through such an awful curse." Zelda went on, eyes closed as she started to drift off to sleep. She yawned as she said, "She's looking through the Royal Library for a counter charm as we speak."

"How long do you suspect until she finds out that the curse doesn't exist?" Alaira asked eyes not moving from the princess.

"A week, maybe two?" Zelda answered rolling onto her side. "All I know for a fact is that I need some sleep." She finished.

Alaira was silent. She stood by the window for the remainder of the night watching as demons sprinted in and out of the Sealed Temple. A light snore from the princess broke the silence every now and again. She waited there until dawn.

* * *

Link awoke the next morning after a fitful night of sleep. His dreams led him once again to the night his parents were murdered.

 _Why are these dreams plaguing me again,_ Link thought as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. _They'd been gone for so long…_ He got to his feet and packed away his things. He placed them into the saddlebag, and replaced it on Epona. Link moved to tie Epona to the tree at the center of the clearing, but every time he moved near it, an uneasy feeling overtook him. Instead he tied Epona to one of the trees next to the path back to the Deku tree.

Link took a deep breath then started toward the tree. As he approached, the feeling of dread grew. When he stood directly in front of the opening, the fear came to a peak. He stopped there and looked into the hole. It was dark as far as the eye could see.

Once again Link took a deep breath. His heart continued to hammer in his chest, as he took the first step into the tree.

Hit foot hit the moss covered ground and the spell was broken. The unnatural dread disappeared, and Link began to make his way into the tree.

From the outside, the tree only looked to be sixty feet in diameter, but as Link made his way into the curtain of blackness, he could feel that the interior was larger.

He continued into the unknown.

* * *

Light filtered in through the lone window in Zelda and Alaira's cell. Alaira stood, watching the demons enter and exit the Sealed Temple. She swore to herself as the demons exited with another trophy; a large arachnid's body. Alaira rushed over to Zelda.

"They killed a giant spider thing…" Alaira said as she woke the princess.

"Giant spider thing?" Zelda asked groggily. Her eyes snapped open in realization, "Giant spider thing!"

"It's bigger than most of the corpses they've been pulling out…" Alaira said uneasily. She stepped back from the bed.

"It was the secret guardian of the temple." Zelda answered sitting up.

"You had a spider that large in a holy temple, this close to the castle?" Alaira asked nearly shouting.

"It was an armaghoma, and it was properly enchanted. There was no way it could have harmed any civilians in the town, or that entered the main chamber where we worship." Zelda answered in a regal tone. She stood from the bed and moved for the window.

"What does that mean for a timetable?" Alaira asked worriedly as she followed.

"She can now enter the inner sanctum. Really only the enchantment and my lie are keeping her from using the Triforce for whatever ill she has planned." Zelda answered.

"What can we—" Alaira started.

"Good morning girls," came Darius's voice in a false good natured tone.

"What could you possibly want from us now?" Alaira asked not turning toward the door.

"The queen has requested an audience with the two of you," came Jericho's voice.

"Hopefully she's close to done playing house," Darius said a laugh in his tone, "because I think it's about time we add in some tragedy." He pulled a dagger out of a small leather sheath at his hip.

"Do behave, Darius," Jericho answered before Alaira or Zelda could speak. Both had turned toward the demons however. "You are still on thin ice after the incident day before yesterday."

"Why does Zeeal wish to speak with us?" Zelda said cutting off Darius's reply.

"She has found a way to break the enchantment of course." Jericho answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zelda looked to Alaira and shook her head slightly.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us?" Darius asked blade pointed toward the princess.

"Take your blade away from the princess." Jericho stated, a cool anger in his eyes. "The master still needs her."

"Who cares about what she needs?" Darius answered fuming, "We filled our end of the bargain. She's the queen of Hyrule. Why do I have to suffer these petulant children and the rest of these bastard Hylians?"

"The master has a plan. It is not our position to question it." Jericho answered placing himself between the princess and the other demon.

"Damn her and damn her plans!" Darius answered inches from Jericho's face.

Jericho sneered at Darius drawing his own dagger.

"How are you going to stop me? By killing me?" Darius laughed.

"Stand down Darius," Jericho answered.

"I want blood, Jericho. I was promised blood." Darius said sternly.

"You had your blood, Darius. The fight for the castle was nice and bloody. About a third of the hylians died." Jericho answered darkly.

Zelda jumped startled by this revelation.

"The hylians are to be destroyed entirely. That what I was promised." Darius retorted angrily. "And as far as I can see that's not happening."

"These things take time Darius, we have to—"

"I'm done waiting! We've been in that desert for centuries!" He shouted slashing at the taller demon.

Alaira was startled by the suddenness of the blow.

"I was going to say 'be patient,' but I see you don't have any sense left in you," Jericho answered parrying the blow. He then attempted to kick Darius's legs from under him.

Darius jumped the kick, countering with an overhead slash at Jericho's right shoulder.

Jericho was unable to avoid the blow. His arm detached at the shoulder and fell to the ground, his black blood spraying over Alaira and Zelda.

Jericho sighed at the sight.

Darius saw an opening. He slashed at Jericho's neck, but his blade met air as he fell to the ground.

Alaira had tackled the demon and wrestled with him on the ground. Meanwhile Jericho was reattaching his arm.

Alaira put up a fight, she succeeded in knocking the dagger from his hand, but the immortal demon was too much for her. Darius threw her with inhuman strength and Zelda was forced to duck as Alaira flew onto the bed.

Jericho stood and dashed at Darius, who was making his way toward Alaira. He stabbed Darius in the neck and pulled the now blackened blade back out toward him.

"GAAAH" Darius's voice gurgled in his throat as his head fell forward on what was left of his neck.

Jericho moved to strike once more to finish the decapitation, but before he could land the blow, his head fell from his shoulders.

Zelda stood behind him, Darius's dagger in her hands. Her face and the front of her dress were covered in black blood as she dived for Jericho's dagger.

Darius, head held up with his left hand, turned to face Jericho, only to see the other demon fall before his eyes. He then watched as Zelda dived for the other blade. He dived for it too, knowing full well he was too late.

Alaira recovered from being thrown as Jericho's body clattered to the floor. She watched as the demon and the princess dived for the blade. She quickly dived at the demon hoping to throw off his aim.

Darius was launched straight at Zelda and the three tumbled across the room until they were under the window.

Zelda hit the stone wall, and hard. She was disoriented from the blow, and her dagger was lost in the scuffle. She threw a punch that landed on flesh. Just who she hit, she didn't know.

Darius was sandwiched between the two girls. His neck had reformed a bit, but there was still a glaring hole where Jericho had stabbed him as well as some hanging muscle sinews desperately trying to reattach to each other. He felt a hand grasp the hole on the left side of his neck and yank. He was forced to spin and face his attacker.

Alaira reached up as the trio flew toward the wall. She grabbed at the demon, then felt a blow to her lower jaw. The blow made her reel and caused her to pull Darius with her. She watched as the demon turned toward her, but it wasn't fast enough to prevent the skin from ripping under her fingers. Alaira shivered uncomfortably as she heard the squelch.

Darius was enraged. He quickly attempted to stand, but the motion just caused his wound to increase in size as he lifted Alaira from the ground.

Alaira solidified her stance on the ground right as she was hit with Darius's punch to the stomach. Alaira doubled over in pain.

Zelda watched as the demon stood, and attempted to throw herself at him. She ended up bouncing back harmlessly. She landed on top of her dagger.

Darius swung again at Alaira. His fist connected with the back of her head. She crashed to the ground face first. The demon lifted her up to face him, his blood soaked hand grasping her shortened hair. His black blood mixed with her red as it ran down her face.

"Any last words?" Darius laughed as he drew back his fist.

Zelda slashed at the arm holding Alaira, and caused him to drop her. Zelda continued slashing at the demon as Alaira got to her feet. The other dagger was near the center of the room, and Zelda stood between it and the demon.

Alaira ran for the blade once again. Darius tried to follow, but Zelda sent a flurry of slashed at the demon that effectively stopped him in his tracks. Alaira was able to lift the dagger only to see Jericho starting to stand. His spinal cord had reattached and some of his skin was starting to regrow in the area.

Thinking quickly, Alaira kicked as hard as she could at the horrifying mess that was Jericho. She hit the back of his head, and sent it into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Darius made to run for the head, but Zelda's blade bit into his arm and chest three more times.

Darius became even angrier as the princess ripped through his flesh. He acted as though he was going to move toward Jericho's head once more, then instead moved to punch the princess.

Zelda saw through his ruse, and acted as though she was going to fall into it. She moved in the direction he first stepped, then ducked the punch, landing a slash into the demon's stomach.

Darius tripped over the rug as he stepped into the punch. That along with the blow to his stomach caused him to topple onto the princess.

Zelda was entirely unprepared for this. She fell onto her stomach, with the demon on top of her. The demon was just as surprised as Zelda, and he failed to add any force to the fall.

Alaira saw Zelda and Darius fall and ran over as fast as she could. She was waiting just as they hit the ground. Darius attempted to stand, only to feel his wound open once more. This time, Alaira was able to cut from one side to the other severing the head completely.

Darius's severed head fell and hit Zelda. It rolled off to one side. Zelda pushed his body off to the other.

"We need to keep their heads," Zelda started, stomach churning, "away from their bodies…"

Alaira lifted Darius's head from the ground. His body had started to search the ground for it.

"I'm over here you stupid oaf!" Darius shouted.

"It's no use, your ears are on your head," Jericho answered calmly.

Alaira walked over to the window. She pulled back her arms to throw Darius's head out the window.

"Alaira, stop!" Zelda shouted putting a barrier up on the window.

Alaira tried to pull her arms back, but Darius's head flew through the air, and bounced back off the magical barrier. Alaira quickly recovered the head before Jericho's body was able.

"What?" Alaira asked, as she readjusted the head in her hands. It attempted to bite her fingers.

"If we throw them out the window, the other demons will be aware of out escape." Zelda explained as she lifted Jericho's head off of the ground.

"Then what do you want to do with them? Leave them out for their bodies to find?" Alaira asked, fighting to keep herself from puking.

"I have an idea," Zelda answered with a smile. She walked over to the chamber pot and dropped Jericho's head inside.

"This is utterly repulsive!" Jericho screeched, as Alaira and Zelda laughed.

"You better not—" Darius started, but was interrupted as Alaira threw him into the pot with all of the force she could muster.

"That was… satisfying." Alaira said laughing as she made her way to the door.

"Very true," Zelda agreed following after her. "The stairs are narrow here, one of us will have to lead the other…" She said as they looked into stairway below.

"I will lead, for, as you said, I am your protector." Alaira said with a smile.

"Then take this," Zelda said holding the other dagger out to the girl, "it won't be very useful in my hands if a demon jumps on us before we get into the hall below."

Alaira took the blade, she held it in her right hand the same way she did in her left.

 _Doesn't feel quite right…_ she thought. Then she turned the dagger so the blade pointed down, opposite the other blade. _Much better,_ she thought as she led the way down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. It looks like updates are going to be every other week from here on. Please leave a review.

* Chapter 9 *

The darkness was all encompassing. Link had been walking for hours.

 _Where do I go?_ He thought as turned to look behind him. He saw the light of the entrance a short way behind him.

 _What?_ He thought as he turned back toward the door. He started to backtrack. Within seconds, he was back outside the tree.

Link turned back to the tree, and walked back inside, a quizzical look across his face. He put his right hand on the wall, and tried to walk around the outside of the tree. About half way through he stopped and was forced to walk in place.

He turned around once again, then attempted to walk around the opposite side. Again he placed his hand on the wall, and after a certain point seemed to be walking in place.

Link walked back to the entrance once again. He broke into a run straight for the center of the tree, and jumped when he stepped to the point where he believed he had been stopped before. He felt himself stop and fall to the ground.

He pushed both hands toward the invisible wall, and felt nothing. His arms were able to pass the point, but his body and legs were not.

 _I can't tell if I'm making progress or…_ He let the thought trail off as he turned diagonal to the invisible wall. And he started to walk to his left. As he walked, he realized that he was making a small amount of progress. He continued until he came upon the physical wall.

He continued walking in this angular fashion for what felt like hours, right up until he discovered the knob of a door with the crook of his elbow. Hard. He bit his lip in annoyance as he opened the door.

He looked around the room he had entered while rubbing his now bruised elbow. Directly across from him there was a door chained shut. Between him and said door was a shallow river in a chest high canyon that flowed from his left to his right. At both ends of the river were doors.

Link looked at the three doors, shrugged to himself and hopped down to the bubbling brook. He opted to go left.

When Link entered the room, he heard a sickening squelch, then he was hit in the right leg with a projectile. There was no pain, but his leg would not budge from the wall just inside the room. He looked down to see a white sinew holding his leg to the wall.

Link drew his sword and moved to cut the string, but was stopped when another projectile hit him in the side. He hit the doorway and the breath was taken from him.

A spider strutted out of the shadows toward its prey. The slender, red legs protruded from an abdomen that looked like a human skull with the creature's eyes peering out from under the jaw. It lifted the front of its body and started to spin its webs.

Link regained his breath as he assessed the situation.

 _Sweet Goddess, that's a big skultula!_ Link thought as he started to slash at the webbing on his stomach.

The skultula noticed its web slipping from Link. It rectified this by launching a ball of the silky substance at Link's arm. It missed the intended target, but hit the flat of Link's sword. This caused the blade to stick to the wall directly behind him with the hilt resting in the entryway not allowing the door to close.

 _That's not good,_ Link thought to himself as the skultula moved in closer. The spider-creature clicked its fangs as it raised its front four legs. As the creature pulled its abdomen below itself to spew more webbing, Link kicked with his left leg at the skultula's underside, between the head and the thoracic.

The skultula recoiled and nearly fell onto its back as it rushed backward. Link took the opportunity to reach behind him for his sword. It was out of reach of his left hand, due to his inability to move. The spider launched another shot of webbing at Link holding his left leg to the ground in the doorway where he stood.

Link was entirely trapped where he stood, save his arms. He pulled his right arm back to his stomach, sticking his elbow to the webbing on his stomach in the process, and twisted his shoulder and chest until he could barely touch the hilt of his sword.

Another shot of webbing covered Link's chest and right arm. Holding it in that uncomfortable position. But Link was able to grasp at the handguard on his sword. He pulled on that as the skultula moved in on him once more.

The skultula lifted its front four legs once again. This time it bore its fangs, the potent venom poured out from underneath.

Link pulled on the hand guard once again as he attempted to twist his chest against the webbing. It moved just enough to cut through the webbing holding it to the wall. The weight of the sword was too much for Link's awkward grip. It fell and stuck to the webbing that held Link's arm in place.

The skultula was upon him before he could do anything else. It placed its legs on both sides of Link. Two next to his right arm, the other two on the door that was still wide open. It twisted its head from side to side as it stared Link in the eyes.

Link grabbed the hilt of his sword with his still free left hand. He yanked as hard as he could on it. The sword had been stuck, but not by a lot of the webbing. It came off of the web with very little force which caused Link to backhand the spider's face.

The spider pulled its head straight up and clicked its fangs angrily.

Link wasted no time in pulling his sword from his left side to his chest. The blade of the sword bit through the weak joint between the creature's head and thoracic effectively beheading it.

The skultula's body recoiled at the hit. It stepped back off of the wall and moved backwards, then left, then right. Finally it attempted to move back again and it tripped over itself causing it to fall. Its legs curled up around it and it burst into a black smoke.

 _How did that thing get so big?_ Link thought as he flipped his sword back into an overhand grip. He then cleared the webs that held him to the wall and ground.

He looked ahead to see webs in each of the room's four corners. The ground was just a shallow pool that seemed to feed the shallow brook in the next room. At the opposite side of the room was a raised platform with a small chest in the center. And behind that was a thin waterfall pouring in from the room above.

Link sheathed his weapon as he hurried his way over to the chest unaware of the eyes watching his every move. As Link opened the chest, he heard the familiar squelch of a skultula spitting webbing. He dodge out of the way just in time to see the chest get covered in the white sinews.

Link quickly turned to see two more skultulas had descended to the ground on opposite sides of the door leading out to the first room. _I'm an idiot._ Link thought pulling out his sword and shield as he realized he hadn't looked up after defeating the first skultula.

The skultulas quickly started to spew their webbing at him from the opposite side of the room. Link started sprinting toward the skultula on the right side of the door. He ducked a shot aimed for his chest and caught one aimed for his legs with his shield. It stuck to the ground, but Link's momentum was enough to pull it free.

The skultula on Link's left started to move toward him as the one he was rushing attempted to retreat.

 _It's cornered!_ Link thought as the skultula's spinnerets bumped the wall. He slashed at the spider's facial area watching the other spider out of the corner of his eye. His slash had missed the skultula, as it started to climb backward up the wall.

 _Spiders can climb walls. Right._ Link thought face-palming internally as he stepped back from the wall. The spider to his left took the opportunity to shoot another web at him. Link sidestepped the spew as he stepped toward it slashing at its back. His sword bounced harmlessly off the carapace.

The spider climbed off of the wall and moved toward Link, as the other tried to spray more webbing at him.

Link rolled under the spitting spider, ignoring the water that now soaked his tunic, slashing at its legs in the process. He cut the last foot of two legs off as a black mist spewed out and the severed pieces disappeared. The spider fell to the ground writhing in pain, as Link stood behind it turning around as quickly as possible.

The other skultula climbed over its writhing twin, moving toward Link. It raised its two front legs and attempted to spear Link through the chest.

Link barely had time to pull up his shield. The leg hit the shield hard but was pushed off to Link's right, giving him the opportunity to strike.

Link slashed at the creature's joint between the thoracic and the head. The blow was blocked by the spider's front left leg, causing it to succumb to the black mist and disappear.

The spider stepped back, tripping as it attempted to use its missing leg. As it moved back, the hobbled skultula moved into its place, finally able to move after the loss of the tips of its legs. It quickly brought its non-damaged front leg down aiming at Link's chest. As Link deflected it, it bit at him.

Link stabbed at the creature's head at the same time. His blade made its way inside of the skultula's mouth and protrude from the back of its head. The creature's fangs bit into the leather of the hilt of his sword, causing the grip to decay.

The spider disappeared into the black smoke as the other attacked. It spit a web at Link's leg, then attempted to spear him with its remaining front leg.

Link saw that he had a choice; block the webbing or the leg. He brought up his shield and caught the point of the creature's leg, while the creature's web stopped him in his tracks.

Link attempted to counter by slashing at the creature's leg, but his blow met only the air as the skultula started to move backward.

Link moved to free his foot from the ground, but the spider was too fast. As he freed his foot, the spider had already captured the other. He attempted to free the second, as the spider aimed a spout of webbing at his torso.

Link watched the web shoot toward him, and at the last moment, he lifted his shield. The webbing hit the shield near the center, and a few sinews made their way off of the shield and onto Link holding his shield and arm to his chest. Catching the shot gave Link the moment needed to free his leg once again. He rushed the spider without bothering to free his arm.

The spider attempted to scramble backward, and tripped as its missing leg was supposed to hit the ground. Link gained on the skultula as it did so. It stopped in its tracks and desperately attempted to spray webs at Link.

He ducked the wild spray as he got closer to the skultula. He slashed at the creature's remaining front leg.

The spider pulled its leg up along with the next two, lifting its thoracic into the air. It clicked its fangs and attempted to grab Link.

Link stepped back surprised. He lifted his blade again and moved so the spider was within reach.

The spider moved toward him at the same time clicking its fangs once again. It bit at Link, aiming for his shoulder.

Link slashed at the creature's remaining front leg. His hit landed, but so did the skultula's. His right shoulder started to burn, and he lost all control of his right arm.

The spider reared in pain as its other leg disappeared into the black smoke. It shot backwards, and was unable to catch itself as it tried to use its front legs. It fell to the ground.

Link, still in writhing pain saw his opportunity. He jumped at the spider and dug the point of his sword into the creature's head just in front of the joint.

The spider pulled its remaining legs in and made to stand, its abdomen was off of the ground when it in its entirety fell to the ground. Then the black smoke overtook its carcass.

Link watched as the spider disappeared. He sheathed his sword and placed his left hand on his shoulder.

 _What is with that black smoke? It's obviously not natural, but I've never heard of magic like that…_ Link thought. _Wait…_ He looked up reaching for his sword. He made sure to check all of the ceiling he thought a skultula of that size could move. He sighed his relief when he saw there were no more.

Link looked at his shoulder. His tunic was stained red where the skultula's fangs had torn through the fabric. He carefully cut his arm free, wincing when it fell from its perch on his chest. Link made sure to keep the webbing from folding in on itself so he could fashion it into a sling afterward. He pulled his tunic off in order to assess the damage. The skin around the puncture wounds was pale with black outlining his veins.

 _That doesn't look good…_ Link thought as he poked at the wound. He recoiled from the pain as he watched the blood well up. It was tinted black.

He sighed as he put his tunic back on, trying hard not to jostle his arm. He failed entirely. He steeled himself as he replaced his arm on his chest and placed the spider's web over it to hold it in place. Then he walked over to the chest.

Link cut the sinews that covered the opening in the chest. He revealed a purple rupee. _That's a lot of money!_ Link thought as he wondered what he was going to spend it on, _but in hindsight, it might not be worth getting bitten…_

Link turned around and exited into the first room.

* * *

Ghirahim laughed as he thought back to the slaughter back at Lon Lon Ranch. He had finally made it to the edge of the southern forest.

 _The boy must have done that._ Ghirahim thought as he watched a headless stalfos walk in circles. He walked over to the freshly disturbed dirt, and started to dig. He revealed the head of the stalfos. The skull attempted to bite the demon's hand as he lifted it up.

Ghirahim laughed. "Pathetic creature," he smiled as he crushed the skull. The stalfos' body immediately burst into blue flames. Moments later, there was no sign of the creature, not even ash where the creature had stood.

"I grow tired of this search." He thought aloud, "Why do these creatures always fail to die on their own?" He made his way into the forest and walked to the clearing of the Deku tree.

"Tree, I know you speak." Ghirahim said lazily as he placed his hands on his hips.

The Deku tree ignored the demon's comment.

"Tree, you have two choices; speak now or speak as I torture your charges. If you speak now, I will give you my word that I will not harm the Kokiri. Wait, and I can make no such promise."

The Deku tree held firm.

"As you wish." Ghirahim chuckled as he started toward the forest in a random direction. "You know, I think I'll burn down this putrid forest. It'll make finding the brats a bit easier, and I get a nice bonfire. In fact…" Ghirahim trailed off as he snapped his fingers. A bright green flame appeared in the palm of his hand. He bent toward the ground in order to light the unkempt leaves of autumn.

"What doest thou seeketh?" The Deku tree asked defeat heavy in his voice.

"I thought that was you," Ghirahim laughed as he put out the fire in his hand. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Thou art not a part of the group to which I revealest mine thoughts." The Deku said angrily.

"I'm just making conversation." Ghirahim laughed raising his hands in mock surrender.

"What. Doest. Thou. Want?" The Deku tree asked once again.

"I'm looking for a skychild… erm… Hylian? I think that's what they're calling themselves nowadays? No matter, I'm looking for a boy. Mute, left handed, holding the shield of their people. I think you know who I am talking about." Ghirahim answered offhandedly.

"The boy of which thou speakest, hath nary past in this direction. I hath seenest none since the time before Hyrule." The Deku tree answered.

"Lying twig! I sense his presence has past here." Ghirahim snapped. "What is he trying to accomplish?"

"Whither he past hither or not, he hath already begun his journey." The Deku tree responded.

"You will tell me," Ghirahim whispered as the fire reappeared in his hands, "or I will watch this forest burn,"

"Thou hast given me no other choice. Yea the boy of which you speaketh hath past through here. He seeketh the Blade of Evil's Bane. If thou hast the sense, thou wouldest run while he still lacketh the blade." The Deku tree answered.

"The Skychild had it years ago, and yet here I am. Now where is he going to obtain it?" Ghirahim answered offhandedly.

"He hath ventured into the Sacred Grove. Thou still hath a chance to turn away." The Deku tree answered.

"Just tell me which way I need to go!" Ghirahim snapped.

"Thou must venture in this direction. Thou hast been warned." The Deku tree answered as he opened the way to the temple. "Now leavest thou me."

"With pleasure, Tree, with pleasure." Ghirahim answered with a bow. He started toward the temple.

* * *

Link walked through the brook to the room opposite the one he just exited. He let the door swing open and waited for the sound of skultula spew. Hearing none, he sighed his relief.

Link peered into the doorway and saw a room set up much like the one across from it, save the waterfall behind the wooden platform. It was moving up the wall.

Link scoured the ceiling for signs of skultula. He let his gaze drop back to the floor when he realized there were no webs in the room. But his gaze met that of a purple humanoid creature. It had white hair and dead, pupilless eyes.

"Boko, boko, SCRAA!" the bokoblin shouted. Two more of the creatures sprinted out from behind the wooden structure and imitated the first bokoblin's shout upon viewing Link.

Link stepped into the room as he looked over his enemies. The two newcomers wielded large clubs, whereas the first brandished a large blade that boasted a wicked curve.

The two bokoblins that had revealed themselves took positions behind the first slightly off to either side. The first bokoblin lifted its sword and pointed the tip directly at Link.

"KRUSAA!" It bellowed. The two bokoblins sprinted at Link, swinging their clubs wildly.

Link avoided the first blow, and answered with a horizontal slash toward the creature's stomach. He didn't watch the bokoblin fall as he was forced to avoid the second attack. But Link wasn't fast enough. The club missed his chest, the intended target, but he was hit in the right shoulder.

"GRAA!" the bokoblin roared in pleasure, as Link stumbled back. His makeshift sling held his arm in place, but it didn't keep him from wincing in pain.

As Link opened his eyes, he saw the remaining club bokoblin jump toward him, club coming down toward his head. Link sidestepped the blow, and held his sword in the bokoblin's path.

The bokoblin was impaled through the stomach before it knew what had happened. Black smoke poured from the wound. The bokoblin looked at its stomach then to Link from its place on the sword, then started to raise its club. The smoke grew exponentially, then there was a loud splash as the club fell into the water.

The first bokoblin watched as its two comrades fell. It held its sword in both its hands, and stepped toward Link. It stopped just outside the reach of its blade.

Link warily watched the bokoblin. He held his sword at the ready and waited for the bokoblin to make the first move.

"Scimitar. Big. Strong." The bokoblin spoke in broken Hylian.

Link gave the bokoblin a quizzical look, and held his blade at the ready.

The bokoblin looked at Link like he was an idiot. It turned away from Link and walked over to the platform. It turned to look at Link and motioned for him to make his way over.

Link did as he was bidden, his face frozen somewhere between confused and curious.

"Scimitar." The bokoblin repeated pointing to its sword. It quickly swung the sword.

Link jumped back meaning to avoid the blow.

"Big. Strong." The bokoblin continued watching the leg of the platform fall to the water with a loud splash. "You. Strong." It continued as it turned to face Link. "We fight now." It finished holding its scimitar point facing Link.

Link took a fighting stance, his sword raised in front of him.

The bokoblin wasted no time. It sprinted for Link and slashed at his right shoulder.

Link sidestepped the attack and slashed at the creature's stomach.

The bokoblin spun out of its first attack and away from Link's slash. It used this momentum to swing at Link's left side. Link jumped backwards to avoid the blow. He quickly moved to the offensive swinging at the bokoblin's head.

The bokoblin lifted its scimitar to block the blow.

Link saw the opportunity and kicked the bokoblin's leg.

The bokoblin stepped back, its heavy sword helping to keep it off balance.

Link made his way forward and slashed at the bokoblin's left side.

The bokoblin tried to move the scimitar to block the blow. It succeeded in doing so, but it also fell to the ground with a loud splash.

Link slashed at the fallen bokoblin's right arm and caused it to drop the scimitar. He quickly kicked it under the wooden platform.

"You. Strong." The bokoblin said. "Kill."

Link looked at the creature then sheathed his sword.

The bokoblin turned and saw that Link had put away his blade.

"NO. YOU. KILL." It shouted making a slashing motion with its free hand.

Link turned to walk up the platform to the chest.

"NO!" it shouted as it stood up and ran to collect its scimitar.

Link felt guilty as he cut the creature's calf causing it to fall to the ground.

"YOU STRONG. YOU KILL." It shouted holding its leg, black smoke pouring through its fingers. It stopped speaking and started to crawl away.

Link continued up the platform. He opened the chest a revealed what he had been looking for, a small silver key. He then made his way off of the platform. He didn't see the bokoblin as he made his way toward the door. He started to open it when he heard a light splash. Link turned around and drew his sword.

The bokoblin crawled out from under the platform now once again brandishing its scimitar.

"YOU KILL NOW!" it shouted as it stood. It used its scimitar to prop itself up, and limped toward Link.

Link turned to exit the room, but a sharp pain across his back stopped him. Link turned to see the bokoblin directly behind him. In its hand was a small dagger that it had used to cut across his back. Link sighed.

The bokoblin quickly limped toward him brandishing the dagger as it used the scimitar to hold itself up. It slashed at Link's chest.

Link easily avoided the blow, and answered by stabbing the bokoblin in the stomach. The bokoblin was quickly engulfed by the black smoke. Moments later all that was left was a dagger and scimitar.

Link shook his head as he made his way back into the brook room. He saw the height he had to climb in order to move forward, then looked at his right arm.

 _Well, I guess this is why the healer gave this to me._ Link thought as he pulled the red potion from his satchel. He pulled the stopper and made to drink when a thought passed his mind. _Pour a drop on it. You may need more later._

Link removed his tunic once again and looked at the wound. The holes were a deep red and the skin around it was entirely black. The black veins had spread from his shoulder down part of his bicep and chest.

 _It looks like I'll need a lot…_ Link thought nervously.

 _A single drop will do,_ a thought answered.

 _It looks really bad…_ He thought again.

 _A single drop will rectify your damage,_ a thought answered.

 _Who is in my head?_ Link asked more confused than upset.

 _Just trust me,_ the voice answered, _you may need some later._

 _Fine._ Link thought pouring a drop onto his arm, _but if it doesn't heal all of it—_

Link's voice trailed off as the black disappeared from his arm and chest, very quickly thereafter the holes in his shoulder closed completely.

 _Okay, so you_ do _know what you're talking about,_ Link thought. He was answered by silence.

Link, slightly irritated, climbed the ravine's edge and opened the door to the next room. He stretched his newly workable arm as he opened the door.

* * *

Ghirahim approached the clearing going the direction that the Deku tree sent him.

 _Why do these fools insist on delaying me?_ Ghirahim asked himself, a sadistic smile across his face. _Do they forget that I could destroy them in mere moments? I must be losing my touch._

Ghirahim stepped into a clearing, and saw a single tree sitting in the center. Directly across from where the demon stood was a horse. Ghirahim felt the boy from the village was close. Ghirahim walked over to the horse, and laughed as it reared in fear.

"So, steed? Where's the boy?" Ghirahim asked, "Ah, if only it were that easy." He lamented, acting upset.

He turned back to the tree and saw the large opening. He chuckled to himself and approached. He walked directly into the center, his demon eyes piercing the darkness as though it was daylight. He saw the door at the end and started that way. After about ten minutes of walking he realized that he was making no progress. Enraged the demon swept his arm across his body and a dark magic shattered the invisible barrier that held him in place.

The demon smiled once more and entered into the temple.


End file.
